Botan's Alias Oki Ran
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: finished! Botan goes undercover as Oki Ran, a human girl. She must find a key before the demons do. What happens when she runs into the guys? Will Kurama figure out it's her? will he be hurt by her lie? Can she prove that she is useful to the team? BK R
1. The New Me

* * *

**The New Me**

* * *

It was to be one of those days where I had to deliver a message to the team. I was the message girl; of course it was my job after all. Although I wish I could be part of these missions. My name is Botan, I have blue hair and magenta eyes, and an ordinary life...sort of, my job is one of many, I have to escort the souls of the dead to the spirit world.  
  
On one of my missions I was sent to care after a rather reckless boy named Yusuke. He has slick black hair and attitude on him, no respect for authority. He cares about his friends and Kayko, though he might not show it. Well, now he is a spirit detective, along with his best friend Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara, well he can sometimes be really unpleasant, but he does make me laugh, he has taken a liking to Yukina. Who is Yukina you ask? Well I'll tell you.  
  
Yukina is an ice apparition, she is Hiei's sister, but don't tell Anyone or Hiei will kill you, Anyway, Yukina has ice blue hair and red eyes and when she is sad her tears are gem like and very valuable. We do our best to make her happy. She lives with Genkai, an old and wise physic, in a temple.  
  
That brings me to Hiei; I don't know too much about him, he keeps to himself most of the time. He is short, but don't let that fool you, he is dangerous. He is fast and carries a Katana, and let me tell you that he is good with it and he has a dragon technique, he can control the darkness, and can pretty much take care of himself. He loathes Kuwabara with a passion. Maybe one day they will get along.  
  
Then the last person on the team is Kurama, or Shuichi, or Yoko Kurama, lets see, Shuichi is Kurama's human name, he lives with his mother on earth she has no clue that he is a demon. He took her unborn child's place in order to survive and has been attached to her ever since. Shuichi and Kurama look alike, but his third alter ego is the great thief Yoko Kurama, a fox demon, this is Kurama's true form, he has silver hair and golden eyes and a long bushy tail. He uses his death plants to kill his opponent. Hiei claims that Kurama is more "cut throat than he is" but I'll believe that when I see it.  
  
Anyway that's all for introductions. I am on my way to my boss's office. Oops, my boss is Koenma, ruler of spirit world, well his father is, and Koenma is the prince. Anyhow, He is a baby, yes he can talk and everything, but sometimes he can transform himself into a teenager but he can't seem to get rid of that pacifier he keeps in his mouth.  
  
"Sit down, Botan." Koenma said and I did as he told, but I wondered why  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?" I asked  
  
"I have a mission for you," he said  
  
"Okay I'll get the others..." I said assuming that's what he wanted but he cut me off  
  
"No! This is a mission fro you and you alone. They cannot find out about you." Koenma said. I could not believe it. I Botan was getting a mission; this would be my chance to prove that I belong on the team. "Now listen." He said,  
  
"Yes sir." I saluted him with dramatics, hey, what's a girl to do?  
  
"Here's the plan, you are going undercover, and you will live on earth as a human. I need you to keep watch over the area." Koenma said and I was puzzled. Why did he need me for that?  
  
"The reason for this is so you can better watch for suspicious activity."  
  
"Why?" Botan asked,  
  
"A wave of demons is going to be roaming through the world looking for the some sort of key, someone has it but I don't know who holds this Key." He said, "You should be able to handle it." He said but I was still puzzled, why did I have to go undercover?  
  
"What is the reason for all the secrecy?" I asked "and won't the boys wonder where I am after a while?"  
  
"When did you start asking so many questions?" he asked and I shrugged waiting for my answer. "Because as I human girl you will be able to get closer to the humans, and no one can know it's you or the demon will know that I am involved and it will spoil the element of surprise. They think they can out smart me." Koenma said "you will also need to inform me about anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"So my mission is to protect my friends from an unseen demon that is after a key. Sounds a bit strange but okay."  
  
"And the guys won't asked where you are because I am giving you a vacation." He said and my heart jumped  
  
"Really? Cool where should I go?" I was lost in thoughts of Hawaii, Egypt and France.  
  
"No that is where I am telling them you are going." He said now go see the other ferry girls. He shewed me away and I met the other girl.  
  
The poured a repulsive black liquid into my hair and covered my eyes with a towel. It was beginning to sting me so I cried out. They rinsed and dried my hair and dressed me up with spiky wristbands and a black chocker with a black pentagram in the center. I felt like coughing but I was okay, then they pierced my ears with hoop black earrings. Then they gave me a red and black mini skirt and a black belly shirt with a red star in the center.  
  
Viola! It was the new me. I looked in the mirror and screamed because my beautiful blue hair was black with a red strip on the right side. I was a gothic punk person. I did not know how to be that way. I am a happy and perky person. Then it hit me, I will just act bad like Hiei, disrespectful like Yusuke, and calm, like Kurama... What about Kuwabara, yes, I will... I guess I had to leave him out of it. Sorry Kuwabara.  
  
Then a pair of contacts were handed to me. I opened the case to see a pair of contacts that were Black with star shaped pupils. "But I don't need contacts, my vision is fine." I said to Koenma  
  
"They are only going to cover your real eye color, we can't have any mistakes." He said, "Your Alias is Oki Ran." He said and I nodded. It's not everyday that you get to be someone new.  
  
"Now go... off to your home. You have parents but they are away on a business trip. I will have your things brought to you and a few other things, I will pay your expenses." He said and pushed me through a portal 


	2. First day on the job

* * *

** First Day On The Job**

* * *

I fell through the sky and landed in a strange backyard. It was lush and green, filled with red, white, and purple roses, sunflowers, daisies, and hibiscus. The backyard was surrounded but a fence made of tall bushes. Kurama would be jealous if he could see my garden, I thought.  
  
I stood up and walked to the front of the house where I saw a moving truck and men bringing in furniture and some of the things that really belonged to me. I smiled and walked into the house. "What should I do now?" I asked myself. It hit me; I'm going to get some ice cream.  
  
I walked from my new house and wondered what kind of things I would do. There were so many things I wanted to do, since the day I died and became Koenma's ferry girl I never got a chance to come back. I died when I was I teen, my parents were driving drunk and they crashed. We all died, I guess I had time to get over it.  
  
Now that I am a human again I can explore these things. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into some one; I fell back and landed hard on my bottom. "Ouch" I cried as tears sat at the edge of my eyes, blurring my vision.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." His voice sounded familiar. My eyes cleared and I saw Kuwabara holding out his hand for me. I took it.  
  
"Oh hello, Kuw..." oops I stopped myself "Cou- Could you watch where you are going next time freak." I recovered and felt slightly bad for yelling at my friend.  
  
"Hahaha, dissed again, Kuwabara." Yusuke called from behind him. I thought I was caught. I had to figure out how to get away from all of them before... "Hey, who's the hot chick?" he was now in front of me.  
  
"Ahe, you gotta problem?" I asked Yusuke as I saw his eyes trace my body.  
  
"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." Yusuke looked up.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you." Man this new me was taking over, I only hoped that I could go back to the normal me when this was over.  
  
"You know what, you remind me of this other friend I have," Yusuke said and I knew he was talking about Hiei. Have I really been that cold?  
  
"My name is Oki, Oki Ran." I said not wanting to be quite so cold.  
  
"Oh so you do have a name." Yusuke said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and my dopey friend here is Kuwabara." He said "so where are you headed?" he asked. Should I tell him?  
  
"I was going to get some ice cream." I said and started to walk passed him  
  
"What do ya know?" Kuwabara rang in, "that's where we were going, but you are going the wrong way" he said, "We are planning a party for on of our friends." Huh, they were planning a party and they didn't call me to help. I was furious; I guess they weren't really my friends.  
  
"Yeah, want to come with us?" Yusuke asked. I nodded; I was going to see why they did not want to invite me. I wanted to know why I could not join them, the real me that is. So I walked with them to the Ice cream parlor.  
  
I looked up and the sign read: 31 flavors. I wonder if there are really thirty-one. I walked up to the glass counter, and found only twenty- eight. "Ha! There are only twenty-eight." I yelled out and turned to the cashier as I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Eheh, I would like French vanilla in a cone, with rainbow sprinkles." I said  
  
when I was finished ordering I walked over to the table where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kayko and Yukina were sitting and stood at the edge of the table and waited for my intro. But Yusuke was too busy arguing with Kuwabara to notice. I cleared my throat and the table stared at me. For the first time I felt like melting away.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is Oki Ran, she's new." Yusuke said and I heard Hiei, Hn but I ignored it.  
  
"Yeah so who is this party for?" I asked and got questioning glares, "Urameshi told me." I said  
  
"Her name is Botan..." when I heard that fall from Kurama's lips I nearly cried for joy and then I felt bad for ever doubting them.  
  
"Oh, who is Botan?" I asked just to see what they would say.  
  
"She is one of our friends. She is so busy with her...uh...job that she forgot her birthday." Kurama said and I stepped back, I did? Well I guess I did, but I don't celebrate my birthday, I celebrate my deathday. Oh, I guess they can't tell me that, I'm a human.  
  
"I know I don't know her but could I help plan with you?" I asked and took a lick of my ice cream. Kurama's eye went up as if he had something interesting to say, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's strange. You ordered the same ice cream that Botan orders." He said and shook his head. Oh man that was close. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, I am Kurama, This is Hiei." He pointed to Hiei but he only looked away.  
  
"I'm Kayko." Kayko said as she stood up to bow. I bowed back and Yukina stood up, "She is Yukina." Kayko said and we all sat down at the tame to talk about Botan's...my deathday party.

* * *

Later that night I was walking home thinking about this party I was throwing myself. So this was what it was like to have friends, it took me until this charge to figure out that what I really wanted was something I already had. Friendship. I wanted so much to get rid of my disguise and hang out with the other but alas I had something to prove. I had to prove that I could hold my own and be useful to the team. I was a girl with a mission. 


	3. Lost, pursued and found

Star: I guess I can see where the love story is going. It was unanimous.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: well?  
  
BL: she's not going to tell you.  
  
Star: Kurama wins! Sorry Hiei, my be next time  
  
Hiei: like I care  
  
BL: see he doesn't care  
  
Star: oh I forgot the disclaimer thing...I don't anything you know I don't

* * *

**Lost, Pursued and Found**

****

* * *

I was still lost in thought and only a few blocks form my new house??? I looked around? Where was I? 'Oh great I'm lost.' I looked left and right for something familiar, anything that would tell me I was going the right way. I soon gave up and leaned back against a streetlight as its blinding yellowish light kissed my skin.  
  
'What good am I?' I thought, beating myself up was all I could do. It was my first day on the job and I was lost. Great.  
  
"Hey girly, you lost?" A ragged voice asked and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Come here and let me show you something." He said and stepped into the light. He looked to be about thirty with unkempt and dusty hair. And looked as if he hadn't seen a razor in weeks. He was repulsive and I found myself whishing I didn't have to go this alone.  
  
I tried summoning my trusty metal bat but nothing came, Koenma must have suspended my powers. 'Note to self: kill Koenma.' "Just go away from me." was all I could think to say, but he kept coming.  
  
"Now girly don't be that way." He said and was not at arms length, it was then that I decided to run. But where would I go? 'Who cares, Botan, Run.'  
  
As I was running my legs began to tingle and burn along with my lungs but I knew that if I stopped he would catch me. I looked behind me, heartbeat ringing in my ears and he was gone so I stopped running. "Oh...good." I panted and looked around once more. "And now I'm even more lost than before." I said to myself and sat defeatedly on the curb of the road.  
  
I looked down at the pavement; at least it knew where it was. But there were still loose pebbles, to me it looked as if they wanted to get away from what they were and move on. That's what I wanted, wasn't it? 'Well now that I have it I'm not so sure that this is what I really wanted.' There had to be more. I kicked at the pebbles granting their wishes of freedom and placed my head in my hands.  
  
I was close to tears when a familiar scent filled my nostrils. "Come on girly, you though you could run from me?" oh no, it was that man again. When I stood to run the vulgar man yanked my hair and lifted my head up exposing my neck. He held a short knife to my throat. I was afraid to swallow for fear that I would be cut, but my mouth was fighting me. I swallowed hard and tried to scream but the man used his free hand to cover my mouth and nose with a cloth that was soaked with a liquid.  
  
It smelled of rubbing alcohol and burned every inch of my throat and lungs. I tried my hardest to stay away but the inhuman concoction was lulling me to sleep but just before my world went black I saw four familiar silhouettes behind the man. I knew that I had nothing to worry about as my eyes shut.  
  
---------------**_Normal POV_**---------------------  
  
The shadows quietly fought to see who would be the one to punish the dirty old man for his actions. The shortest shadow was too annoyed with such games and went after the drunkard without warning. The man turned to see glowing red eyes of warning. The man smiled and threw Oki Ran to the ground as he heard the click and ring of a katana being drawn.  
  
"So you what this girl for yourself." He said, "Go find your own she's mine."  
  
"Hn. I wonder if you could talk without a tongue?" Hiei said and in an instant he held his sword to the man's throat.  
  
At the same time as Kuwabara and Yusuke were yelling at Hiei for going without winning, Kurama ran to Oki Ran's aid. He brushed stray hairs form her face and held his ear near her mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara were done yelling and were now looking down at Kurama with questioning eyes, "She's still breathing." He said and a loud roar filled the air and all eyes were on Hiei.  
  
The man had transformed, what was dirty skin was now slimy green scales. His teeth were jagged and rotting as he smiled. Hiei was disgusted at such a sight but was happy, for now he could kill his prisoner. But what Hiei failed to see was the tail behind him. "Watch out Hiei!" Kurama yelled at his companion.  
  
Luckily Hiei moved away from the demon's lizard tail, and it was a good thing too since his tail was sharp. They knew this from the way the demon stabbed himself in the abdomen. The lizard demon let out a cry of pain as Hiei smirked at the demons stupidity. The demon fell down dead and vanished in a cloud of smoke. (Clean up's a breeze...lol)  
  
"I wonder what he wanted with her." Kuwabara asked as the others shrugged. Oki Ran began to cough in order to be rid of the fowl substance in her lungs.  
  
-----------------_**Botan' s POV**_-------------------  
  
I opened my eyes and I felt as if I was going to explode, everything hurt, my head mostly. I started to hear voices, the voices of my friends but I could not see them. Were my eyes open? I couldn't tell if they were. I was in a panic until I heard the comforting voice of Kurama. "Oki Ran, please open your eyes." He said. Okay open my eyes. That should be easy, right? Try as I might I just couldn't do it, I was in so much pain.  
  
"Well, where should we take her?" The voice I identified as Yusuke's asked  
  
"Hn. What was she doing out here anyway?" Hiei asked. I was mad by this comment; I had to prove that I didn't need them to baby me because I was a girl. This is how they treated me when I was Botan, but not Oki Ran.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I forced my eyes and mouth to work. The shadows form before were all standing around me, well all but Kurama who was holding my head up.  
  
"Oki Ran! Don't you know it's not safe for a girl to be out here alone?" Kuwabara asked, "If you were lost you could have said something to us."  
  
Ooh, sometimes he made me so mad. As much as it hurt to do so I jumped up and out of Kurama's loving arms and staggered away. "I can take care of my self." I said, "and I am not lost!" I yelled as I tried to take another step I fell backward in to Kurama's arms again. Hiei 


	4. Party at my house?

* * *

**Party at my house?**

* * *

'Ouch! What happened to me?' great exit Botan. I mentally slapped myself. I had to be a feminist at the moment. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the ticking of a clock, there were no shadows on the wall and the sun seemed to be out, but I did not know what time it was or where I was.  
  
I bit my bottom lip softly as I tried to sit up, I could feel the bruises all over my body stretch and reopen on the inside. I would rather bleed on the outside. Nice job for my first mission. I continued to slap myself.  
  
I finally sat up...wait one moment, 'I know this house' the grandfather clock in the corner, the greenish couch on which I was sitting. The glass vase on the center of the table that embraced Red roses within... 'Kurama's house.' Botan thought. 'Why?'  
  
"I see you're finally wake. Forgive me for bringing you here, I did not know the house in which you resided." Kurama said as he walked into the room.  
  
"That's okay really." Was all I could think to say? I thanked god that I was taken to Kuwabara's house. "Kura..." I started but was cut of,  
  
"Shuichi...call me Shuichi, I'll explain later. My mother knows me by this." Kurama said a little flustered and I smiled warmly at him thinking about how cute he was when he lost his cool.  
  
Well time for more acting... "Oh, that's strange? But okay, Shuichi." I said, "I really must be going now. Thanks." I said and as I stood up it felt as if my brain wanted nothing more to do with me so it was trying to get out. My face scrunched as I tried to hide the pain factor but Kurama was too observant for that.  
  
"Well perhaps you will allow me to accompany you to your home?" he asked as he took hold of my arm so that I would not fall over. Kurama was so sweet but I still needed to prove that I could hold my own on a mission. The sad thing was that the mission was only beginning and I hadn't run into any demons, save for my friends, the point was that I was failing without having even started.  
  
"You are too kind, but I really think I can manage." I was lying and he knew it but Kurama wasn't the type to pressure a woman into anything...or was he?  
  
"I insist." He said. Oh and I guess that's will make me change my mind.  
  
"Fine." I huffed knowing that he would not give up on me. He let go of my arm to see if I could stand straight. I was a bit unsteady but I could walk, so with his help, I walked to my house. I was halfway home when I heard him speak.  
  
"I must confess something." He said, "about who attacked you." he continued, what was he getting at? "He was a demon."  
  
I didn't flinch nor did I say a word, which was a big mistake... "You seem to be taking it well," he said oops, I forgot that I don know about demons...  
  
"Well, I- that is, sorry I was zoning, what were you saying?" I looked at him with a fake look of dryness.  
  
"I said that a demon attacked you last night." He said and I stopped in my tracks and gave him a look that said you-are-crazy? Good acting.  
  
"A de-demon? You are crazy for a cute guy..." what did I just say? I turned around and nibbled on my thumbnail in embarrassment. "Thank you for walking me home." I said wanting to get out of his sight.  
  
"Wait. I know you don't believe me but...if you would please meet me at the park at noon?" he asked me. Was this like a date? Nah, although I have never been on a date before and the thought of it being with Kurama made my heard dance.  
  
"Alright red, but you have one chance to convince me of this demon thing or I'll tell the men in white to come get you." I smiled and walked the rest of the way to my house never looking back.  
  
I stepped to my front door and turned the handle... 'Click click' oh no it was locked. I searched my pockets for the key but it was no where to be found... "I must have dropped them when I was attacked." That was the last straw! I walked back from the door and saw an open window. Again I tried summoning, but I forgot. Koenma took my powers. So I had to climb.  
  
I climbed on a trashcan in order to reach the sill of the window. I leaned in to grab on but the trashcan rolled out from under me leaving me hanging from the sill. I was kicking and trying to get my footing on the brick of the house but it failed. Just then I heard snickering behind me.  
  
"Hey Oki Ran, you need help?" Yusuke asked  
  
Oh, great now I'll never hear the end of this one. "Locked out?" he asked. How did he know?  
  
"No I was looking for something..." I lied  
  
"On the window sill? Outside?" he laughed, "please, you know it might be easier to get in if you had the key." He said and I turned my head and looked down to see him jingling the keys in the air teasingly. "I found them on the ground where you were attacked." He said "but I can see you don't need them."  
  
"Dammit, Urameshi gimmy those keys!" I demanded losing my grip on the windowsill. Well If I was going to fall I was going to take someone with me. I aimed for Yusuke and fell full force on him. His eyes swirled and his hand holding me keys was up in the air. I grabbed my keys and got off of my mentally challenged friend. "Thank you." I said sweetly.  
  
"No...prob...lem." He mumbled  
  
"Don't just lay there, want to come in?" I asked being polite as I unlocked my door and walked in. Yusuke followed me in and sat on my couch. My house was still filled with unopened boxes. "Sorry about the mess, between getting ice cream and being jumped I hadn't had time to unpack." I smiled  
  
"That's okay." Yusuke said, "You remind me of someone else, she's my assistant, you could say."  
  
His assistant? Was that all I was to him? "Oh really." I said passively  
  
"She's actually the one we are throwing the party for." He said, "You would almost be just like her, if you changed your hair blue and if your eyes were magenta." He said and I sweet dropped,  
  
"You don't say." I said, "Speaking of her, when is her party?" I asked  
  
"Three days from now." He said "hey your place is huge for only one person...where are your parents?" he asked  
  
"On a business trip for a week." I lied, "what are you getting at?"  
  
"We could have to party here, since she doesn't know you she will never think to look here for her party." He said "she has a way of trying to find out about surprises." He whispered.  
  
"In three days huh?" I was shocked by what came next, "sure that would be great." I said and Yusuke stood up to leave and on his way out he yelled something about telling the others. "Bye."  
  
"Oh great Botan, now they are going to have a party for you, while you are Oki Ran, how can I show up as Botan and Oki Ran?" I asked myself. "I could...nah that never works on TV." 


	5. Mt first date, still no sign of baddies

* * *

**My first Date...still no sign of baddies**

* * *

I looked over at my clock, 'five till twelve.' I hurried myself to get ready for my date with Kurama; well I thought it was a date. I wore my best Kimono; it was a new one given to me because if I wore the pink of yellow one then I would be recognized. So I put on a light purple one with baby blue flowers all over it. I put my once blue hair up in a half ponytail.  
  
I grabbed my keys and walked to the park as fast as I could. On my way I began thinking about why I hadn't run into any baddies since the mugging in the alley...'what was that about anyway?' I wondered. Too busy pondering I failed to see Kurama so I walked right past him, luckily he stopped me.  
  
"Oki Ran?" he asked and I stopped and blushed. "You look elegant, what's the occasion?" he asked and I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a date.  
  
"Oh well my other cloths are packed and this was all that I had." I lied and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Well I should be thankful for that then." He said and I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks, "I can help you unpack if you wish."  
  
"That would be nice." I told him as I looked at a few dragonflies, I noticed his eyes were following mine.  
  
"You know for someone who seems...no offence... to be gothic, you sure are a in high spirits." He said,  
  
"Oh, I wear cloths like that to reflect the way I fell on the inside, but I only hide my sadness under smiles and laughs." I said but the funny thing was I didn't feel as if I was lying. Was I really a depressed person who hid her sadness behind happiness?  
  
"Come, I wish to show you something." Kurama said pulling me along by my wrist. I blushed at his touch, never before had Kurama touched me. I was flustered when I realized that no guy had ever touched me and made me feel the way I was feeling right now.  
  
"Kurama, where are we going?" I asked as his hand let my wrist fall. He stopped and I crashed into him. His hair brushed lightly across my cheeks. Secretly I have always wanted to touch his hair. The first time I saw him on the roof of the hospital, his hair glittered with the light of the moon. And when he fought it never seemed to get tangled.  
  
"Here we are." He said and pulled me in front of him. I looked out at a small area of the park that I have never seen before. The grass was a soft green and was dancing as the summer wind ran between each blade. Butterflies and dragonflies danced on the pillowy fields of puffy white dandelions. I picked one up and examined it and a vision of my past life came to me_... (((Make a wish)))..._ I remembered my mother telling me that once when I was young.  
  
"You do know that's a weed right?" Kurama asked me  
  
"Oh no, this is much more than that. It's a wish maker." I said and blew and the soft seeds flew into the air where they joined the butterflies and dragonflies. I ran off into the field and twirled, feeling the sun on my body. It was a nice feeling. "Kurama this place is wonderful, where did you find it?"  
  
"My mother used to take me here and read to me." he said walking up to me as I spun into his arms by accident. He was a little surprised by it but I quickly jumped away to fall on the flowers, sending thousands of dandelion seeds into the air. I could hear Kurama laughing at me. His laugh was so soft and joy filled.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" I asked him  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I feel as if I've known you for some time." He said  
  
Uh, I hope he doesn't suspect... "Well I don't know about that, because I am one of a kind." I said and looked up at the clouds. I saw one in the shape of Kuwabara's head and started to laugh.  
  
"Now it is my turn to ask," he said a to me  
  
"See that cloud, it looks just like..."  
  
"Kuwabara." He said  
  
"Yeah," I smiled at him and he held his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up and I lost my balance and crashed into him for the third time. "Sorry, I can't seem to stop bumping into you." I smiled and left him once more to sit beneath a Sakura tree with its pink cherry blossoms. Kurama followed suit and pulled out a book and started to read quietly to himself. I looked at the cover and smiled ... "Harry potter?" I laughed  
  
"What?" he asked "I know, but I read all my other books twice and I needed another one to read so I found this in the back of my library." Kurama said, he had a library? Well I guess that wasn't too surprising. But the legendary thief Yoko Kurama reading Harry potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was a little too funny to me. Kurama always had a way of amazing me.  
  
We sat under that tree until twilight sharing stories of his life...well the human one anyway, but I too was only telling him of my life...my past life before I died. He could not very well tell me that he was a demon and I could not tell him that I was a ferry girl. But it was fun to listen to him. And it was not like we were lying to each other... As the sun painted fiery colors across the sky fireflies came out to party.  
  
I wished that the night with Kurama would not end, but I would have to eventually and then I would have to get back to work. The flipping of the pages of the book and the gentle buzzing sound of June bugs lulled me into a state of peace and before I knew it my head was resting on Kurama's shoulder. I felt him turn his head to look at me then back to the book. It was funny; he had only been on page one hundred and eight and was now two pages away from finishing the book.  
  
"Done." He said and put the book down. His sudden outburst caused me to lift my head to look at him. "Hey, We should be heading home now, if you want me to help you unpack." He said and stood up pulling me with him.  
  
We went back to my house and opened a few boxes of things...that weren't mine...and put things away. Kurama eventually found a bookshelf and decided that he would put it together. I watched him from my couch and eventually curled up to sleep. The sound of his hammering stopped and I felt him place a blanket over me. Then the door close as he left. Yep that would have to be the best date...well only...but best date nonetheless I ever had. 


	6. Melodious Rain

* * *

**Melodious Rain**

* * *

It was rain, wet cold and powerful, it pittered and pattered on the roof of the house causing me to sleep deeply. The soft roll of thunder called my name while the soft almost inaudible hum of lightening caressed my ears drums.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing, to be able to feel the rain within my very soul. How long have I waited to feel such a thing, I had been dead for too long. Of course I could feel the rain, but merely the wetness, never in my life as a deity has she really felt the rain.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling imagining the rain's dances on the rooftop. It was so freeing and malleable, I longed to stay there and listen to it all day. I took a breath and felt a small breeze through the window. It was open; the smell of the rain was so inspiring and fresh. The rolls of thunder grew louder but I had no fears.  
  
I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I ran out into the rain with the clothes I had on yesterday and twirled in the rain joining its dance of wetness. Holding my arms out to feel the wind, sticking my tongue out to taste the saccharine droplets, closing my eyes to hear the lightning and feel the thunder.  
  
My happiness ended when the rain stopped falling on me, though I could hear the rain drumming on an object. I opened my eyes to see a red umbrella. "An infirmity could befall you, out here in the rain you know." Came his soft voice, I knew it to be Kurama and my happiness returned "why are you out in the rain?"  
  
"I just wanted to feel it." I said shyly. "What brings you here I asked licking the rain from my lips. My black hair was now heavy with rain and my bangs were dripping water into my eyes.  
  
Kurama brushed my bangs with his fingertips allowing the sprinkles of rain fall from them and I flushed luckily the rain had turned my cheeks and nose a reddish color and he didn't notice. "I've come to help you finish unpacking." He said,  
  
"Oh, lets go in then." I said walking with him back into the house. I looked down at my clothes; I didn't have time to change or shower, well other than the rain. "Make yourself at home, I have to change and take another shower." I said nervously  
  
"Okay, I'll just but your books on the shelf." Kurama smiled at me and I almost melted. He was being so kind to me, and he didn't even know who I really was, well technically I didn't know the real him either, but I felt bad for lying to him and I want desperately to tell him who I really was...but would he act this way toward me if I were to come back?  
  
I grabbed my blue jeans and a black shirt and my unmentionables and walked to the linen closet for a towel. Then walked into the bathroom. I could still hear the rain tapping on the metal fan outside, the sound danced with the sound of the shower as I turned it on.  
  
------------_**Normal POV**_---------------  
  
Kurama opened a box that said "Books" on the top with permanent black ink. He placed each book carefully by author's name, on the shelf he had built the night before.  
  
Wondering how Oki Ran could see the world the way she did, wanting to feel the rain, making a wish on weeds, laughing at cloud pictures and dancing with dragonflies. She was so pure and genital, something horrible must have happened to her for she kept her pain hidden well. Kurama could sense her pain and spell her fear. Who could something cause a creature so pure and filled with clarity pain?  
  
It was beyond his comprehension. Kurama felt the need to be by her side at every moment, wanting to protect her from the darkness and evils of the world. He wanted her to be free to feel, wish, laugh, and dance with anything the world held. He longed to see her bliss in a world without fear and pain. "That's impossible." He muttered putting the last book on the shelf.  
  
"What's impossible?" He turned to see Botan looking at him as she brushed her wet hair.  
  
----------------_**Botan's POV**_---------------------  
  
I came from the shower and Kurama said, "That's impossible." I could not help but ask him what he thought was so. He turned around and looked at me, the rain still falling outside, and smiled.  
  
I smiled back but soon frowned when my comb got stuck in my hair. It was the coloring, the black die had burned my hair and it seemed to be in knots. I wanted to cry because my blue hair never gave me that much trouble and now it was gone.  
  
Kurama became upset upon seeing my frown and walked up behind me; he gently pulled my hand down and withdrew the comb from my hair. I closed my eyes tight when he started to comb my hair expecting him to tug on it, but it didn't. Kurama was tender and the comb seemed to glide though my hair like a waterfall through rocks.  
  
I shivered as the water dripped down my shoulders. It felt good to have him there. When he was done combing he ran his finger through looking for other knots. His fingers made contact with my head and gave a small umm as I leaned my head back into his hand.  
  
Never had anyone care for me enough to help me with my little hair problems. The sound of the comb hitting the carpet came before he ran his other hand through my hair and I felt goose bumps all over. I never wanted him to stop but alas he did almost as if he was shocked by something. All I could do was mumble a simple thank you.  
  
"No problem." He said and looked around at the other boxes. "I'll start on the kitchen." He said, "You can start on your room." He said...that was Kurama, organization and initiative.  
  
"Okay." I said and walked off to my room. I stood in the box filled room, there were four small boxes to my right and five big boxes to my left, in front of me was a queenside mattress, a queenside box spring mattress and against the wall were two metal pieces of the bed. Next to that was a dresser with a small round mirror on top...that was just great, well at least it is my stuff.  
  
I began first by moving the mattresses to the side and started on the metal frame. When that was done I moved on to place the box spring on the frame and the mattress on top of that.  
  
The rain knocked at the window beckoning me to dance with it again and I wanted to but I also wanted to finish my house...or Oki Ran's house. So I opened the window to let it tell me its stories while I finished my room. 


	7. People you think you know

* * *

**People you think you know**

* * *

--------------_**Normal POV**_------------  
  
Kurama had finished with the kitchen but he hadn't heard a word from Oki Ran since she left him so he walk to her room. The door was wide open, the room was set up and clean, Oki Ran was sleeping on her soft bed. The rain had stopped and the sun was now drying the earth.  
  
Kurama walked over to Oki Ran's side and brushed the hair from her face causing her to stir. "Huh? Oh hello Kurama, what time is it?"  
  
"Nearly six." He said, "I thought you might like to join me. I am going to meet with my friends at the ice-cream shop to discuss the party."  
  
"I-I don't know." She said, "I have so much left to do." She said "sure I'll just fix up the living room a bit and I will join you soon." She said  
  
------------_**Botan's POV**_-------------------  
  
I sat up and pulled my legs over the edge of the bed and walked Kurama to the door. When he was gone I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair and put on my best kimono. I had to admit to my refection that I was in love with the fox demon.  
  
I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a crash through the window in the living room. I ran to my room and found a brick on the ground with a note tied to it with a rubber band. I pulled off the rubber bang and pulled off the note. After tossing the brick out the window and read it. "You are the key and when the time is right you will be ours." I was frightened now. I was looking for a human with the Key, never knowing the whole time I was looking for myself.  
  
"I cannot protect myself and I can't reach Koenma. I need help." I said and ran outside and headed for the ice cream shop. Where I could see everyone in the window. Kurama and the others waved me in.  
  
"Look the party is tomorrow and someone has to tell Botan to come to the party." Yusuke said  
  
"Hn," Hiei said,  
  
"I will do it." Yukina said  
  
"Good now that that's settled, hey Oki Ran." Yusuke said as I walked over to them and sat next to Kurama who moved over. "Hey what's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a demon...ouch!" Yusuke said as he was nudged my Kuwabara "did I say demon, I meant ghost."  
  
"No I didn't see a ghost, but I..." Botan ol' girl are you really going to ask them for help? How can you prove yourself if you as for help every time it gets hard? "Nah, you said that the party was tomorrow, well my house is not finished yet..."  
  
"That's okay, we will all come over and help you." Kayko said as Yukina nodded  
  
"We will?" the boys save for Kurama and Hiei asked,  
  
"Yep, Oki Ran needs our help and we will help her. There is nothing wrong with asking for help." Kayko said,  
  
"Yes, Kazuma, it would be a nice gesture." Yukina smiled at Kuwabara and he blushed knocking the table and his friends over to grab her hands.  
  
"Yukina my love I will do anything for you." He said and ran out the door to my house.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were both squished beneath the table holding their chins in their hands, "How long before the baka finds out that he doesn't know the way?" Hiei asked  
  
"Heh heh." Kurama laughed as Yusuke who was also under the table with swirly eyes pushed the table off and ran after Kuwabara to beat him.  
  
"Here Hiei let me help you up." Yukina said as she pulled him onto his feet.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Lets go to my house." I said with happiness.

* * *

Everyone was assigned rooms. Yukina was assigned the master bedroom where Kuwabara followed her. Hiei and Kurama got the office, which was across from the master bedroom so Hiei could watch over his sister.  
  
Yusuke was assigned to the living room along with me. When asked about the window I told everyone that I got mad and threw my brush out the window.  
  
Kayko volunteered to do the dinning room. The house would be finished in no time. Yusuke found a box of photo albums and I told him to put them in one of the draws of the entertainment center.  
  
"Stay away from her, baka!" I heard from upstairs and ran to see what it was leaving Yusuke to his work.  
  
-------------_**Normal**_---------------  
  
"Kuwabara must have tried to do something with Yukina." Yusuke shook his head and pulled out a few frilly photo albums and put them away. He was on the last one in the box when he dropped it and it fell open. "What the?"  
  
Yusuke smiled and closed the book just as Oki Ran walked into the room. "Okay now that that's done..."  
  
"Oh good Yusuke, thank you very much," Oki Ran said  
  
----------------_**Botan's**_----------------  
  
When the house was spick and span I sent everyone home to prepare the food for the party. I sat around in my kitchen thinking of something to make and it hit me, "I'm going to make the cake." I stood up and looked in each cabinet only to find that I had forgotten to go shopping.  
  
I walked down the street to the nearest store for cake supplies. I can to a stop at a nearby alley when I heard a "Psst". I walked in not using my head I mean I did just get a letter that said something about me being the key. But before I could change my mind and go back the voice spoke, "I know who you really are Oki Ran." The voice said  
  
I was scared now. "You know nothing." I spat and started to walk from the alley with by back turned toward the owner of the voice.  
  
"Where are you going? Botan." He asked 


	8. Keep the secret

**

* * *

**

Keep the secret

* * *

After I heard that I froze, no one knew who is except for Koenma. I was too afraid to turn around for fear that I might see a horrible demon, one that was trying to kill me. It was my fault I should have told someone about the brick and the note.  
  
"Okay, Botan give it up." The voice said, wait it sounded familiar. I turned around to see...  
  
"Yusuke? But how did you figure out who I was?" I asked him  
  
He shrugged and said, "you have pictures of us in your photo albums, and you wrote your first name on the inside cover."  
  
"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." I begged  
  
"Why, and what's up with the new look?" he asked looking me up and down.  
  
"Well Koenma sent me on a mission, to find a key. This key is within someone and I was sent to find this person. A demon as after it, a powerful one, he has been locked away within the dark depths of spirit world and this key could give him that freedom, but at a price. The key holder must give up their soul." I paused, trying to remember what else Koenma told me, "The demon is sending other demons here to find the key."  
  
"Why didn't Koenma send us to help you? And do you know who the key is? " He asked and I tried to hold my anger back, I wanted to prove myself and he thought I needed help...well I did but still.  
  
"Koenma didn't send you because if he did then it would spoil the element of surprise." I said, here was the moment of truth; I had to admit to myself that I needed their help and Yusuke knowing would be more helpful. "I know who the key is..." I paused  
  
I pulled from my pocket a note; the note that had found it's way through my window, "here." I handed him the note.  
  
"You are the key and when the time is right you will be ours." He read out loud and looked at me with fear and anger. "You could have been hurt. Why didn't you tell us about this note?" he yelled  
  
"I wanted to prove that I can hold my own." I said with shame,  
  
"That's stupid." He said, "We don't care if you can "hold your own"" he made quotation marks with his fingers, "we do care for your safety." He said and I was shocked sometimes Yusuke could be a caring guy.  
  
"I'm sorry." I looked down and whispered he lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, we are a team. And there is no way this demon is going to get you." he said  
  
"But you can't let the others know." I said quickly and he nodded and smiled evilly  
  
"They have to find out on their own." He said, "So where were you headed?" he asked  
  
"To get cake mix for my..." I covered my mouth and Yusuke looked at me then it hit him.  
  
"That's right, you know about the party." He snapped his fingers, if you know that you were going to be you, then how can you show up at the party we are throwing at your house?" Yusuke asked scratching his head, "you know what I mean." He said yeah I did. "I know, you don't want people to find out that you are Oki Ran, so if we get you a blue wig, then you can show up as Botan."  
  
"Okay smarty Mcsmart man, then how will Oki Ran show up?" I asked him  
  
"You can keep switching places." He said "like on those old cartoons." He said "no that wont work, Kurama will figure it out."  
  
"Or Oki Ran can call and say that she can't make it because of a business meeting and you can use the house anyway? Then tomorrow Botan can show up..." I said  
  
"That will work." He said "and if you get another note like this tell me of someone, okay." He said and I nodded "let's get that cake mix." He said

**_Elsewhere_**

The dark demon sat in his cell deep within the ReiKai planning his sweet revenge on king Enma, he put the key in one of those humans, Oki Ran."  
  
"Masster, what sshall be done about the Uramesshi team? Sshe will look for them." A demon hissed  
  
"No, Koenma will order them not to help and if they do, then that's fine, I will destroy them one by one, that will show that baby a think or two." The dark one said  
  
"Yess masster,"  
  
"Go now, and give Oki Ran something to die for." He said darkly

After Yusuke and I went shopping Kayko showed up and dragged him off to the mall. I was left alone to carry the brown bag of cake stuff. When I was at home I unlocked the door and found another note on the floor, but this one was wrapped around a note. I bent down putting the bag on the floor next to me and picked up the red rose. I pulled of the note and unrolled it.  
  
_:: turn around::_ was all it said


	9. I want my life

**I want my life**

I turned around to see a small gift on the ground in the middle of the doorway. Brown paper box wrapped with white string. I smiled and walked over to it. I peeled off a card and read it. "Happy birthday Botan,"

I blinked this stuff is meant for Botan not me...well me but not me. I thought. Who was it from? I didn't know so I just picked up the rose and the box and placed it on the table where soon many other gifts would be.

"Oki Ran?" Kurama knocked the frame of the door before walking in. "The party is tomorrow and I thought you might need some help." He said

"Oh okay, sure. I was just going to make a cake, you know help me with that, I'm not much of a cook." I said and after picking up my groceries we walked into the kitchen.

I pulled out a huge glass bowl and pored in the flour, eggs and milk. Kurama added the vanilla and sugar, along with the margarine. I turned on the mixer but the setting was set to five sending cake mix everywhere. I turned off the mixer. And peeled egg from my face. "Oh great now I have to get more cake mix." I said

"Or." Kurama paused dusting himself off. He was covered in flour. "We could just make cupcakes." He smiled "there should be plenty, but let me help you." I nodded "finish stirring." He took the mixer away and handed me a wooden spoon. "Now spin in one way so that air can get in. it will be fluffier that way." He said

"I'll just clean this up." He walked to the sink and wet a rag and began to clean the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kurama." I smiled and started to mix with the spoon. "My arm is getting tired I said, "can I stop now?" I asked and he looked up at the bowl.

"No, just a little bit more." He said and stood behind me, he hands rested on my shoulders and slid his hands down the length of my arms. I closed my eyes but kept stirring until his hands reached mine. On rested on my left hand that I was using to hold the bowl steady and the other rested on my right that held the spoon.

"There." He pulled away and I felt cold. He turned me around and took the bowl. He stuck his finger in and tasted it. He made a bitter face and grabbed ingredients. I watched him as he added more sugar and water, cinnamon. This time a tried it. I put a bit on my finger and licked the tip leaving a little just in case it was bad.

"Well?" Kurama asked

"It's good, try some I pointed toward the bowl with my covered finger. Kurama didn't reach for the bowl, he grabbed my finger and put it in his mouth, I never would have guessed that Kurama could be so forward, I had to admit I liked this side of him.

"It is good." He said and leaned down to kiss me, but something made him stop. "I can't," he said.

"Why?' I asked him with sad eyes

"Because I'm in love with someone else, you remind me so much of her, that's why I can't, because when I look at you I see her. It would be wrong." Kurama said

"Oh," I said I wondered whom he was talking about, I decided that it could not hurt to asked "who is she?"

"Her name is Botan." he said and looked away. I gasped right then and there I wanted to tell him who I was. It hurt so bad that I couldn't and he was hurting too. "I'm sorry." He whispered and turned to leave.

"Don't go." I said "I'm not mad, just don't leave like this, we can just be friends if you want." I said but deep down I wanted my life back. I hated waiting for some demon to take the key from me. I knew he was out there and it would only be a matter of time before he found me. "Please, I just don't want to be alone." I said

"You sure you are okay with this?" he asked

"Yes you silly boy, now help me clean this mess **you** made.' I teased

"The mess** I** made?" he questioned with his eyes, "I don't think so." He said and smiled

'Oh Kurama, I wish I could tell you who I was, because I love you too. Maybe one day you will be able to say it to me...the party. Maybe there' I smiled

**_That night_**

Later that night I went to bed and visions of Kurama filled my head I began to wonder where we would get married and how many kids were would have. 'Great I am acting like a little girl.' I giggled.

I fell asleep moments later only to be hunted by a dream. I was walking down the aisle with lord Koenma giving me away to Kurama, who wore a black tux. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood next to Hiei who was his best man. The girls were all my brides maids but Kaiko was my made of honor.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said

Then the dream changed, some was trying to get into my mind. Something was searching for something.

_:: Who are you?::_

_:: Botan...Is your true name...Oki ran is Botan.::_

_:: How will he take this? I'll show you.::_

The dream turned back to the wedding. Someone in the crowd stood up. "She is a fake, she is Oki Ran."

Kurama looked at me as my features turned form Botan to Oki ran. Kurama's smiled faded and I fell into a world of black._ :: You lied to him and them they will leave you, for you could not trust them...:: the voice said "traitor."_


	10. Gifts of Good and Evil

**Gifts of good and evil**

**Normal POV**

Botan awoke from her dream; sweat left a thin sheet of shine on her skin. She could not help but wonder what it was about. She quickly shrugged it off remembering with day it was. It was the day she would get to hand with the group as Botan.

Botan got up and walked to her phone to call Kurama. "Kurama, this is Oki Ran..."

_::What is it are you okay?::_

"Oh yes, I just called to thank you for helping me and to say that I won't be joining you at the party I have business to take care of."

_:: Alright... you know you sound a lot like Botan.::_

"I do? Well I guess I have a cold of something...bye." She slammed to phone down and sighed _'that was close.'_

_**Botan's POV**_

After the close call on the phone I speed up to my room and pulled out the kimono I wore when I was out with Kurama, I knew that of I wore it he would know, so I pulled out my other kimono, the yellow one I wore to the dark tournament.

I took a warm shower and got dressed, then put a blue wig on over my hair, hoping it would be enough to fool the other into thinking it was real.

I looked in the mirror noticing that I still had the contacts in so I took them out. "I'm me again." I smiled at the mirror and looked at a clock on the wall, I had an hour left.

I hate waiting for parties and besides if the guys saw me there before the party they would ask questions so I decided to go for a walk.

**_Normal POV_**

"Masster," the demon hissed again, "I ssent a ssurprisse for Oki Ran, or Botan."

"Good now see to it that she gets the gift on time, just put the gift on the doorstep." The demon said and smiled darkly. The party would be a blast...literally.

Elsewhere

What should we get Botan?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as he and Yukina and Kaiko were in the mall.

Yusuke smiled and looked at a Frederic's store, he brought up his eyebrows three times. Kaiko saw this and smacked him into the back of the head "what I was joking."

"I know, I saw this Kimono in this one store, it was baby blue and had yellow starts all over it." Kaiko said, "come on Yukina lets go get it, I also saw a matching bracelet that you could get for her." And with that the girls walked off. "Yusuke, I want to see the gift before you wrap it." Kaiko warned

"So what are you going to get her?" Kuwabara asked

"I don't know, how about a new oar, one that matches her..." Yusuke said

"Maybe, lets go look." Kuwabara said and they did just that.

**Elsewhere still**

"Come on Hiei just think about what she would like." Kurama said

"I don't care about that Onna and her Death day." He said

"Yes you do." Kurama said and Hiei blushed "see, now I know it might be hard to admit it but you care about her like you care about Yukina, I've seen you watch over her just as protectively."

"And." Hiei said

"Look I'll help you find something, we have less than an hour left." Kurama pushed his short friend put of the tree knowing that he would land on his feet.

"Fox!" Hiei looked up and sigh, "lets go." The two walked off to a small store in the city.

**_Botan's POV_**

"I wonder what I'm gonna get?" I asked myself. I really didn't care as long as they all showed up, I found myself hoping that Hiei would show up and that brought me back to thoughts of Kurama. Kurama, would he tell me he loved me at the party?

I blushed, hoping her would, 'do I love him too?' I asked and bumped into someone I looked back and smiled, "Touya?" I looked at the blue haired demon.

"Hello Botan. I've been looking for you." He said

"Why and how did you get into the human world?" I asked and he handed me a note with Koenma's seal on it.

"Koenma sent me to give you this." Touya said and waited for me to read it.

_Dear Botan,_

_What are you doing? You have not given me the report, what the hell is going on! This is not a vacation. Report to spirit world ASAP._

_Koenma._

"Oh, I can't go to Spirit world right now." Botan said, "Could you tell him that I have other plans." Botan said and Touya sweat dropped "don't worry I do think he will do anything to you." Botan smiled as she and Touya went their separate ways.


	11. Oh Captain, my Captain

**Oh Captain my Captain**

**_Botan's BOV_**

I had only moments left; I licked my lips in anticipation, as I looked at the second hand tick away, at one point I could have sworn that the hand went counterclockwise. In and act of evil I pulled off my watch and threw it into a tree, not knowing who it would land on. "Ouch!" he said, "Damn it!" said the voice of a not too happy Hiei.

"Oh sorry, Hiei." I said, "I didn't know you were in a tree..." I said, and blinked _'Hiei is always in trees,'_ "I mean in that tree." I said

"Hn, that's the last time I come and get you." Hiei said and I knew what he meant and smiled "why are you smiling, am I **funny** to you?" he asked jumping from the tree to land next to me.

"Huh? No." I stopped smiling but then noticed a few twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and prickles too. I started to laugh so hard that I fell over. "Hiei, you look..." I paused "Funny."

"Hn, Onna?" He held up his fists. "What is so funny about me?"

"The tree verses Hiei, the tree is winning." I laughed and stood up, to find him growling darkly with his hand on the hilt of his katana. I stopped laughing, not wanting to die on my death day...again. I walked over to him with calm hands a brushed the leaves out, and pulled the prickles free.

To my amazement, Hiei's hair was soft. I thought I would have been hard and filled with hairspray of something. "What shampoo do you use?" I asked

"Hn." He turned away and started walking, "follow me." He said and I did just that.

**_Oki Ran's house Normal POV_**

"So Hiei why are we here? At a house I don't know?" she asked in a fake tone.

"Hn." Hiei shook his head and pushed the door open. Botan and Hiei walked into the dark house and Botan looked around.

"Um, Hiei, it's dark in here." She said

"Hn are you afraid of the dark?" he asked

"N-no." lied as Hiei flipped on the lights.

"**SURPRISE!!!!!!**" Everyone with the exception of Hiei yelled popping out of hiding places. Botan screamed and held a hand to her heart for effect.

"Oh my, what is this for." She said

"It's your death day." Kuwabara said and Botan walked deeper into the room. Everyone was there, Yusuke, Kaiko, Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei of course, Genkai, and...wait where was he? Botan asked and searched the room once more. Then a pair of hands came up behind her and held her eyes closed.

"Guess who?" his velvet voice danced through her mind and to her heart.

"Kurama." She said and he let go, giving her sight once more. She turned around to see him and gave him a hug. "So glad you showed up." She smiled and turned "thank you all." Botan smiled as Kurama lead her to the living room. "Whose house is this?" she asked

"She's someone new, she couldn't join us today but she said it was okay to use her house." Yusuke winked which went unseen by the others.

"Oh, so what are we going to do first?" I asked

"It's your day you decide." Kaiko said

"I want to have a water balloon fight." Botan yelled pulling balloons form her kimono.

**O.O** "you carry those around with you?" Kuwabara asked and Botan nodded

"You never know." Botan shrugged and tossed the balloons to Yusuke. "There are a hundred, so fifty each, two teams." Botan said

"Okay I'm captain!" Yusuke said "you pick first." He said to Botan

"I call Kurama." She said

"Hiei." Yusuke said

"I don't want to play." Hiei said

"Ha! Hiei is afraid of water." Kuwabara said "oh well I would have creamed ya anyway." he said and Hiei had a sudden change of heart.

"I pick Yukina." Botan said

"And I get Kaiko."

"Okay then I get Kuwabara, which works out since he wanted to "get" Hiei anyway." Botan smiled, "Okay there is a hose in the front and one in the back," Botan said

"How did you know?" **O.o** Kurama asked taking a bag of fifty balloons from Genkai, as she had counted them.

"I guessed" Botan sighed inwardly "okay I call the back." Botan said knowing that there were plenty of bushes in the garden, in case of an emergency, plus she never did get to see what Kurama thought about the garden.

Botan and her team ran off behind the house with a small basket. Botan assigned Yukina water fill up as Kuwabara kept an eye out for and ambush. "Okay they have Hiei on their team he is fast."

"I know." Kurama said

"I know you know I was just playing the part of the captain and you are my first mate." Botan smiled.

_'That smile, where have I seen it?'_ Kurama asked himself

* * *

**Kuwabara:** hey why didn't you finish the balloon fight?

**Star:** I'll save it for the next chapter

**Black Rose:** when are you going to have the bad guys strike? And what happened to the gift on the doorstep?

**Star:** you'll just have to wait. :P


	12. Watery Doom and a Box

**Watery doom and a box**

The balloons were full and the teams were ready. Botan and Kurama came up with a plan that would get everyone.

"Everyone got the plan?" She smiled

"Yep." Kuwabara said and they split up into different directions. Botan hid behind a bush with tree balloons. Kurama went off around the other side of the house. And Kuwabara watched over the basket of balloons with Yukina.

Soon Kurama lead Yusuke to the bush where Botan popped up and hit Yusuke three times. She fell back laughing as Yusuke tried to hit her back but Kurama lifted her up and they ran back to Kuwabara for balloons.

"Thanks for saving me." Botan smiled and gasped when Kuwabara yelped after being hit with a balloon. Yukina decided to throw on at Hiei but she missed. Instead of hitting her Hiei went off to find Kurama.

Kaiko was holding down the fort and was getting tired of waiting so she grabbed a few balloons and ran after Botan. The two of them were cornered with no way out. Botan backed up felling the hose at her feet seeing that it was running.

She quietly tugged on Kurama's sleeve and smiled. A hint of amusement in his eyes. Botan bent down and put her thumb over the water and sprayed everyone, even Hiei.

Kurama and Botan began to laugh, but Botan stopped upon seeing that Kurama was still dry. She smiled darkly and turned the hose on him.

"Hey, you cheated!" Kurama said and picked up another part of the hose effectively pulling it from Botan's Hands and turning it on her. She tried to run but Kurama pined her to the ground, "hmm, what should I do with the captain?" He asked

"Nothing." She laughed trying to yank the hose away form him.

"ahahah, nope there will be none of that." Kurama said throwing the hose down and helping Botan to her feet. Where she was pelted with Balloons from everyone.

**_Later_**

The Party was drawing to an end and it was time for gifts. Yay! Botan opened the first on, wrapped with cat paper and a pink bow. She picked up the card with the picture of a cat in a tub and read it. _"It's your day."_ She opened the card_ "so spoil yourself silly."_ Botan smiled "To someone who has been there for me when I thought I had nothing left. My Friend Botan. Love Kaiko." Botan hugged her and wiped a tear form her eyes. Botan opened the gift and saw the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen.

"I reminded me of you." Kaiko said

"Thank you I love it." Botan said and turned to the next gift and pulled off the card. "It was Yusuke's.

_She read the front of the card. :_

(This is a real card, it's funny) _**So, anyway, I'm standing in line to buy you a freakin' birthday (deathday) card**_

_** and the line is like seventeen billion people long 'cause the only dumb teenage boy at the register is thinking about the dumb teenage girl at the other register, **_

_**and some dumb lady is turning her purse inside out to come up with "exact change" likes she's gonna win some kind of "exact change trophy" or something, **_

_**and some idiot starts up with his "this item was marked with the sale price" crap, and I just really hope you like this card...**_

She opened it a little winded, and read "_**'cause I stole it.'"**_Botan said and began to laugh as she hugged him.

After everyone's gift there were only two more left, Kurama's and some other gift that Kurama explained was found by the door earlier.

Botan picked up Kurama's box in its simple brown paper and pulled the string slowly. Holding up the many ribbons that where in her hair. She gasped when she saw the box was filled with red, white and pink rose petals. On top rested a letter. She reached in and took out the Poem.

"Kurama?" She breathed and began to read it. To herself at first.

**: What I see :**

**What I see when you look at me'**

**The colors of the rose as you blush**

**The magenta eyes of cotton candy**

**The blue flows like the crystal ocean**

**What I see when I see you**

**I see and angle with a pure heart**

**I see someone who lifts my spirits**

**But now I can share what I see with you.:**

Botan looked down at the box afraid to look up as tears rolled down into the soft caress of the petals. "Oh Kurama." She breathed and noticed a small black handle stinking from the petals. She pulled it out to see a pure black hand-mirror with green stems with thorns wrapped around the handle to cum up around the back to lead to an open blood red rose.

"Wow, Kurama where did you find that?" Kaiko said as Botan flipped it around looking at her refection.

"So that's what the poem meant." Botan breathed and jumped into Kurama's arms.

Kaiko picked up the poem and read it to Yukina. Both girls put a hand to their hearts and sighed as blushed came to their cheeks.

"Mush." Hiei snarled

"What about that gift?" Kuwabara pointed to the white box on the table. Botan walked over to it and pulled open the box to reveal a white jewelry box.

"Oh who is this from?" Botan asked but no one knew. She opened the box and dropped it, as she had been shocked.

"Botan, what happened?" Kurama asked as the boys jumped up.

_:: She is not how you think. She is the key and she had lied to you, she could not trust you with this secret.::_ the box said and shot a beam at Botan, she transformed into Oki Ran and everyone gasped.

"Botan, Oki Ran." Kurama thought back, _'why didn't I see this sooner?'_ Kurama looked up at her, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to but..." she shook and was sucked into the box as she and the box vanished.

"Botan!" everyone yelled


	13. You Are who you Aren't

**You are who you aren't**

**_Botan's POV_**

I woke up in a normal room lace curtains adorned the windows. I sat up in bed looking around for anything that would tell me where I was. I could not remember anything about myself. All I knew was that my head hurt and that I did not belong where I was. Just then the door to the far left opened.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well." a sinister voice behind a cloak said

"Who are you?" I asked and he pulled off his cloak, he had light violet eyes and blue hair. He was very handsome and I blushed.

"I am Haru." He gave her a bow. "Are you okay, you should remember me. You must have taken a greater fall that I thought?" He said and I shot up my black hair falling before my eyes,

"Tell me what happened I cant remember anything, who are you to me?" I asked

"You and I are siblings. We were training out in the great field and you had a great fall." He held a hand behind his head, "sorry about that." he said

"Oh, I wish I could remember. Where are we?" I asked

"My home in the Ningenkai." He said

"Ningenkai? What do you mean by that? Are there other worlds?" I asked not remembering if there were of not.

"Yes. I will help you remember but first get dressed and join me fore breakfast." He smiled and left me alone. Something about what he said made me feel right and yet something was off, a hole, but what was missing?

**_Normal POV_**

The boys looked around the party at the spot were Botan had once stood. "I should have told you who she really was." Yusuke pouted getting mean looks from everyone.

"You knew, how?"

"It was when we were helping her unpack, I saw a photo album with her name in it." Yusuke said, "she told me how a demon was after her because she hold some kind of key. And then she showed me a note that said he was coming for her, that's why her window was smashed in."

"If only I could have pieced it together before." Kurama looked down at his hands.

"Well you boys aren't going to give up on her because of that are you?" Kaiko spoke out picking up an empty soda can. And in anger she smashed it to her forehead causing in to crumple.

"Kaiko is right we have to get Botan back." Kuwabara picked up another can and smashing it to his head, he fell backwards to the ground and a lump formed on his head.

"Hn." Hiei laughed, "Moron, the can has to be empty first."

"Baka!" Yusuke laughed at his friend with swirly eyes and helped him, up. "Lets get our Botan back." Yusuke said, "Kaiko, you and the others stay here." Yusuke said

"I trust you to bring her back, and don't do anything stupid. Cause if you remember, I will kill you if you die." She smiled.

**_Botan's POV_**

I walked down about thirteen steps before coming down stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Haru making French toast.

"There you are." He smiled

"Okay, you are my brother." He nodded "and we were training." I paused, "and...I don't remember." I slumped down into a chair.

"It's okay my sister." Haru said handing her a green drink, "drink this and you should have your memory back." He smiled darkly. _'Oh she will have a memory but it won't be hers'_ he thought

I took the drink and sipped it I tasked pretty good so I downed it. Visions filled my head as I remembered things. My mother and father left me her to grow with my brother in the Ningenkai. I was to help my brother find our father get out of a prison. I was the holder of the key that could free him.

"I remember now what we have to do." I said

"Yes but we still have training to do." he said, "so eat up."

**_Later Normal POV_**

"So Haru, did you find her?" The dark demon spoke through a mind link.

"Yess, masster. Sshe beleivess that sshe iss my ssisster." Haru hissed turning back to his demon form. "I an sstill training her, ssoon you will be free and sshe will give up she ssoul to you, and the besst thing iss, sshe hass forgotten about those detectivess.

"Good." The dark one said "I leave you to your work, see to it that you don't fail me."

"Yes my lord." Haru rid himself of the speech impediment as he reverted back to his human form.

**_With the guys_**

"Hiei use your Jagan to find her." Yusuke said

"Hn." Hiei nodded, he did care for the deity. Kurama was right about Hiei's feeling toward Botan, he wanted to keep her save just as he wanted to keep Yukina safe. Hiei pulled of the white strip revealing his Jagan eye. "Nothing, someone is hiding her energy from us."

"So how do we find her?" Kuwabara asked


	14. Looking for her, Looking for him

**Looking for her, Looking for him**

"We need to find her if she is the key then this could bring the end of the world." Yusuke said, "What else is new." He sighed

"Calm down Urameshi, geez." Kuwabara said

"This is my fault, I should have told you, and I should have broken that promise, keeping her safe was more important." Yusuke said leaning against a wall in an alley "**Dammit!**"

"We will find her, we just have to split up and look everywhere." Kurama said

"Hn, what a waste of time." Hiei said getting dark looks

"Do you have a better idea shorty?" Kuwabara asked

"Hn, leave her be, she should have trusted us, she brought this upon herself." He said vanishing

"**Hiei! You asshole! Get back here**." Kuwabara yelled

"Calm down, Hiei's just as frustrated as we are." Kurama said "he cares for her as much as we do." he said

**_With Botan_**

"Okay you see that target?" Haru asked pointing to a target about ten yards away.

"Barely." Botan said holding her bow up and placing an arrow on the shaft.

"Well you have to get a perfect bull's-eye." He said "I know you can." He said

"Okay I am ready to try." She said pulling back and letting the arrow go. It landed in the grass only five yards in front of her

"This is hard." She said

"Well keep trying. I expect you to know this by tomorrow morning." He said

"What?" Botan exclaimed "But I cant do It." she said

"That's not what I want to hear, do you want to save our father or not?' Haru asked

"I do." Botan said

"Father used to tell you that you would amount to nothing, don't you want to prove him wrong?" he said "or do you want to be a pathetic little girl forever?" he asked

"**No!** I can do it." Botan vowed, "just watch me." She placed another arrow on the shaft and pulled the string and arrow back. Letting go it made a flicking sound as the fletching dashed past the string.

The arrow whistled though the air cutting the wind hitting its mark, the center of the target. "I did it! Did you see?" Botan jumped up and down.

"I did. Now try it like this." he said closing her eyes.

"Hey I cant see." she said, "how can I hit a target like this?" she asked

"Feel the air around you, sense the Target and tell your mind where you want this arrow to go." He whispered

"Okay, I'll try it." Botan said

**_With Kurama_**

He was casually walking down the street lost in thought falling to see the girl before him, She too was lost in thought, **BAM!** They crashed.

"Ouch." She exclaimed looking at Kurama, "sorry. I was thinking about something, I guess I should sit and think next time huh?" She asked

"Yes, well it seems we were both lost in thought, "I am Kurama."

"Hey, I know of you. You were in the dark tournament!" the girl exclaimed and Kurama covered her mouth as the public watched them. He pulled her into an alley.

"How do you know about that?" he asked letting his hand slip.

"Oh well, since you are a demon too I guess I can tell you." She said, "my name is Nakia, I am a demon as well, I have been looking for one of my friends, I was told that he was confined to this city and so I am looking for him." She said

"I am looking for someone too." He sighed. "You say you are looking for a demon who is confined to this city? That sounds a lot like someone I know."

"Yeah, well we grew up together, well up until the point the bandits exiled him," she said, "The only thing I can remember about him are his red eyes." She said

"Hiei." He breathed.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing," Kurama said "I hope you find who you are looking for." He said

"You too." She said waving him off.

**_With Botan_**

After finishing her bow training she was worn out, lying in the grass with her bow clutched in her hands.

"Very good, you are ready." Haru said "go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." He smiled _'foolish girl, soon you will give up your soul to free father and I will use you to kill those detectives of yours, I better think of something good...'_ Haru thought turning from Botan with a dark smile.

"Haru thank you for helping me remember." She said

"No thank you," he said


	15. Hiei's Girl? Visions? and a plan

**Hiei's Girl? Visions? And a Plan**

_**Botan's POV**_

The next day, Haru gave me the day to send in the city, for that following day we were to free father from his prison. I was happy to hear it, I could not remember my father very well but I was sure that he was the part of what I was missing. For in the pit of my soul I felt a hole growing. But I was positive that when I got my father back the hole would fill and I would be happy.

As I walked though the city I saw steps to a shrine and paused as I vision of an old wise woman. She looked as if she was once beautiful and the beauty had faded into years of wisdom. I could not recall the old woman so I walked up the many many steps to the top and froze on the last step...what would I do, walk up to her and say _'hi I had a vision about you, who are you?'_ I laughed and walked back down and away.

_**Normal POV**_

Not but three seconds after Botan left the four distraught boys walked up to the temple and sat on the stoop.

"Where is she, she could be hurt or..." Kuwabara started but was stopped by his heart he could not bring himself to even think of her as dead.

"She has to be somewhere." Yusuke said

"She could be anywhere." Kurama said, "I wish we knew more about this case." He said

"It is time we stopped moping around and talk to that toddler." Hiei said, "Why we didn't do it in the first place is beyond me." He scoffed

"This was supposed to be a secret." Yusuke said "but this has gotten out of hand." He said, "lets go." He shot up and the others followed.

**"STOP!"** came a smooth and hard voice.

"Nakia?" Kurama and Hiei said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Fox, how do you know her?" Hiei said

"I should ask you the same thing? I met her yesterday." He said

"Hn," Hiei turned "what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Hiei asked the girl.

"So I guess introductions are overrated," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Nakia walked up to Hiei slowly and with purpose in her yellow cat-like eyes, her black Hair swaying in the wind. **_SLAP!_** It snapped through the city. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stepped back as the sweatdropped.

"Did she just?" Kuwabara started

"Uh huh." Yusuke nodded with his mouth wide open.

"Hn." Hiei put a hand to his face and looked away.

"Good, so you know what that was for." She said tears forming in her eyes. "How could you do that to me?" she asked her fists forming balls at her side. "I waited for you in that cave for hours and you never came back. The thieves told me that you had been killed and I was depressed for years, until I come to find that you are alive."

"Foolish Neko, what would know about it?" Hiei asked

"Hiei, I thought you were gone, you were the only friend I had, we were outcasts. I looked everywhere for you, Hiei, those thieves did thing you would not believe, you were the only one who protected me from them." She said Pulling up he shirt just high enough to reveal her belly.

Yusuke covered Kuwabara's eyes as he stared straight at Nakia. Kurama blushed but did not look away he was mature like that, and curious.

"Look at it, they branded me." She cried, on her belly in the center just above her navel was a circle about two inches in diameter, and in the center was a five-pointed star.

"Hn." Hiei looked and a flash of anger shot though him. "What would I care?" he asked

"Hiei?" Kurama said

"Stay out of this one, fox." Hiei warned "see you at Koenma's." he said and turned to Nakia "as for you I suggest you end your search here and now, and go back home." He said and was gone.

"He has always been this way." Yusuke said in comfort.

"No he hasn't sure he was could but never to me." Nakia looked at him. "I don't know what to do now." She bit her bottom lip.

"Stay here, I will get Hiei to talk to you." Kurama said, "just wait until we come back. Just tell Genkai that we will be back soon." Kurama pointed at the temple.

"Thank you, Red one." She smiled and walked on to the temple as the guys ran of in the other direction.

**_Botan's POV_**

As I continued my walk I came to a stop at and apartment complex, it looked as if it had been remade after a fire, and another vision came, this one was of a boy with slick black hair and soft chocolate eyes. He was trap within a fire, whether he was dead or not I couldn't tell. But why was I having these visions.

I shook my head and walked on only to stop in front of a red rose. It made me smile, it looked like a mirror I had, and it was in my hands when I woke up in Haru's house. He took it from me and put it in a safe. I still don't know why but now I knew that I had to get it.

I looked back at the rose, "what are you trying to tell me?" I asked as I ran back home to get the mirror. Perhaps it could explain the visions, I didn't know how but I knew it would tell me something.


	16. Mirror Game

**Mirror Game**

**_Botan's POV_**

I ran as fast as I could to reach my home, Haru said that he would be away for the rest of the day. I ran up to the door and as I reached to pulled the handle I felt as if I was being watched? I turned and looked, nothing behind me. I shrugged and pushed open the door and ran to the safe.

**_Normal POV Koenma's office_**

_Stamp_." My job is never done," _Stamp_. "I wish I had an." _Stamp_, "excuse to." _Stamp_" get out of this." _Stamp_. Just then the door burst open

"Koenma, Botan has been kidnapped, and we know about the case you sent her on." Kurama said

"Hn. You are foolish to give her a case with out some protection." Hiei said

"If anything happens to her I till kill you?" Yusuke said

"Calm down, How did you find out about her case?" he asked

"I found out and told the others." Yusuke said

"She told me not to tell anyone but the moment she went missing I knew I had to tell someone. Now use your little screen and find her for us." Yusuke demanded

"Fine." He said flipping on his big screen, "That's funny." He said as the boys watched him flip through the channels. "She's not here." He said with a sweat drop knowing that he would be in serious pain if he didn't help them find her.

"Koenma, with all due respect?" Kurama said absentmindedly twirling a rose with his fingers, "How could you be so careless?" he asked

"Well, Kurama, I didn't think she would get kidnapped." He said just as Kurama advance on the little prince he felt a ping in the back of his mind.

"**The mirror**!" He said and ran off.

"Okay that was weird," Yusuke, said "**The brush**." He joked and ran after Kurama. "Kurama! What are you talking about?"

"The mirror, she has it still." He said and Yusuke nodded not knowing what a mirror had to do with anything.

_**Botan's POV**_

I pulled out the black mirror and traced the vines and thorns the were carved into it. I looked at the back, there was a red rose, I flipped it and looked at myself only I had long blue hair and pink eyes.

_'Is that who I am?'_ I asked myself _'no.'_ I exclaimed and ran from the house, mirror in hand. I ran through the trees and to the city and stopped at the temple. "Why am I here again?" I asked out loud, and jumped when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Botan!" One with red hair gasped I didn't know him so I backed up a little and he stopped bringing three others to stop with him.

**_Normal POV_**

"Botan?" Kurama asked once more

"Who are you?" she asked

"Botan, are you okay? It's us Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama." Kuwabara said

"You do look like those people in my visions. But I don't know you." she said "or at least I cant remember you." she said "what?" Botan was so confused and lost; she fainted right there and fell into Kurama's arms.

"Why can't she remember us?" Yusuke asked

"It might have something to do with where she has been, and if she was kidnapped why would her kidnapper let her loose?" Kurama asked picking her up.

As the walked up the steps of the temple Hiei began to feel someone familiar. "Nakia." He said looking up at her at the top of the steps. "I told you to go home." He said

"I have now home! That's why I went looking for your sorry ass." Nakia said and ran off leaving Hiei with dark glares from the others.

"She has no busyness here." Hiei said and vanished

**_Later_**

Kurama sat next to Botan as she slept. He was worried about her, how would she get her to remember him? What happened to her? This case was far from over, Kurama vowed that he would find the one who took her memories of him away her.

"I love you too much to let you lose your memories." He whispered and walked from the room sliding the door with a click where he was met with Nakia.

"Oh hello Kurama." She said

"Nakia." He mouthed and looked behind her to see Hiei. Kurama cleared his throat and nodded toward him. Nakia turned around to see Hiei. Kurama made his was back to his room in the temple and left them alone.

"Hiei?" Nakia asked, "Why have you been this way?"

"I went back." He said

"You..."

"I did and you were gone. The thieves told me you left." Hiei said, "I thought you betrayed me." He said and she took a step closer.

"Hiei, no I would never, the kidnapped me." She looked down at her belly as Hiei lifted up her shirt to see the brand mark. He lightly traced his fingers over it and she gasped and he pulled away.

"I will kill every one or those bastards." Hiei said But Nakia stopped him

"I killed them already, that's how I was able to escape." Nakia said falling into Hiei's chest. "They took you away from me but now I am taking you home." Nakia said "do you still love me?" she asked

"Hn. Yes." He said disappearing with her.


	17. French VAnilla and Rainbow sprinkles

**French Vanilla with Rainbow Sprinkles**

**_Botan's POV_**

The air around me was empty and devoid of any feeling, I was beginning to think that I no longer existed. It was dark I could not tell if my eyes open and why did my body hurt, no not my body my heart. I had the feeling that I was missing something, like I had lost a whole lifetime.

I sighed when I heard the soft hum of a piano, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard and it seemed to bring life back into the air. Though the notes were filled with sadness. It was a sad sound, as if the very keys them selves were crying.

I pushed up from the ground and let the blanket that was lightly placed over me slip to my lap. I stood up for I had to find the music, I had to find the one with the hurt soul the one who played that sad music. I walked to the sliding door and pushed it open and followed the music, not bothering to close the door behind me.

The open air of the temple in which I now found myself in seemed so familiar, so right and still wrong that the same time, I needed to know what was going on in my life. Then the piano keys got lower bringing me back.

I followed the sound to another sliding door, the moonlight casting his silhouette on the wall. I pushed back the sliding door slowly not wanting the music to stop. I looked in and saw him, his red hair long and silky, his emerald eyes so very sad and beautiful. He was perfect in every way, and then I remembered, he was the one that tried to get me to remember him.

I couldn't remember him, who was he, why did I care for him so much? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice that the music had stopped. I looked up and saw him standing in the middle of the room with his hands coolly placed in his pockets.

"Botan?" he mouthed

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I said softly

"I don't mind." He said, "I realize that we kind of came on too strong earlier and well I think you should have a little time to get your memories back." He smiled all the while taking steps toward me. "I am Kurama." He took a bow

"Oh, I am so sorry for forgetting you." I said with tears in the corners of my eyes.

"It's not your fault." He said taking my hand, "come lets do something fun, perhaps that will help you remember." He smiled and pulled me from the temple.

**_Normal POV_**

"Genkai, I just do understand it, how can she forget everything about us in such a short time?" Yusuke asked in his slightly pissed tone.

"Her kidnapper must have given her new memories, which means that her true memories are not erased but are only coated." Genkai said "something doesn't add up." She said

"Yeah, like why would the kidnapper, the man who wants the key, let her go?" Kuwabara asked

"Hn, that's easy." Hiei's voice came through the darkness, "she must willingly give up her soul to free that dark man." Hiei said

"Oh so by giving Botan new memories he can manipulate her into thinking that she would be doing the right thing by giving up her soul." Yusuke said

"We have to help her remember." Kuwabara said and stood up to leave.

"Kurama is already trying." Hiei said as-a-matter-of-factly.

_**On the top of an overpass**_

Botan and Kurama looked out over the city and at the cars as they passed by underneath. Botan's hands were tightly gripping the edges of walls.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kurama asked

"Yeah, but something tells me that I should not be." She said, "I'm so confused, why would Haru give me a different memory. All I know is that I have to free my father from a prison.

"Free your father?" Kurama said, "no you cant do that." he said realizing what she was talking about, this all had to do with the mission she was given.

"What!" She said, "I knew it! You guys are trying to stop me, Haru was right you are the bad ones." Botan yelled and started off in the other direction. Kurama quickly pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Let me go..."

"I will never let you go, ever." Kurama said "not again, I have you now and I can't let you go." Kurama said, "we are not the bad ones, Botan you have to try and remember us. For the sake of all three worlds." He paused "for me and the others, your friends."

Botan's struggling stopped when she felt his hands in her hair. "Perhaps if we get you looking like your true self." He smiled and grabbed her wrist and ran from the overpass.

**_The hair salon _**

**_Botan's POV_**

I had been sitting in a chair for almost an hour as the women put goop in my hair. It felt like acid, and smelled to high heaven, I had to admit that this felt very familiar. Anyway to stuff they were putting in my hair was supposed to bring out the true color in my hair.

**_Waiting room._**

**_Normal POV_**

Kurama sat in a chair trying to dodge glances from a few girls at the other end of the room. But they seemed to disappear when Botan stepped from the back room with her long blue hair as it was. They way Kurama loved it. Something about her was beautiful she was glowing. But from the look in her eyes he could tell that she still couldn't remember.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him

"Devine." He said, "how about we go and get some ice cream, French vanilla with rainbow sprinkles." He smiled

Botan paused, "how did you know that was my favorite ice cream?" she asked

"Botan, I know you, I know what makes you laugh, smiled, frown." He said softly, "there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you... oh look I am rambling." Something Kurama never does. She made him thus and he would bring her back he vowed as he dragged her to Baskin Robins. (31 flavors)


	18. Door of Memories

**Star:** just to let you know that I have school and I don't seem to have the time to update but just know that I will finish the story so don't give up on me...

**The Door of Memory**

Making it to the ice cream parlor was the first step, and would be what some considered a date. Though Kurama never thought of it that way, he wanted to be with the true Botan when he asked her on a date. After ordering the ice cream Kurama handed Botan hers, she licked the sprinkle coating and smiled.

"Thank you, Kurama." She smiled at him and took another lick. "Yummy!" she smiled showing the true Botan and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at her. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" She frowned

"Nothing, it's just that you are the same Botan I remember and I thought that I would never see your optimism again, I love that about you." he smiled and Botan turned her head slightly to conceal her blush. "So, what shall we do today?" he asked

"I don't know, what do you think I would like? I'm not sure anymore." Botan said after taking another lick of her blizzardous treat.

"I might know of one place, not too far from here." Kurama said finishing his ice cream and motioning for her to follow him.

They walked along a path near a quite street just outside the ice cream parlor to the destination that seemed to be the park near the center of the city. Botan stopped in shock as she followed Kurama behind a few bushes, when they emerged she found herself in a familiar small area where the grass was a soft green.

It seemed to be was embracing the summer wind as it scuttled between each emerald blade. Butterflies and dragonflies danced on the pillowy fields of puffy white dandelions. Kurama pulled on from the grass and blew on the fluffy end causing the seeds to join the whispering in wind. _'I wish for my Botan to regain her memory of us...of me.'_

"Why did you do that Kurama?" Botan asked, "You are going to make more weeds grow." Botan said 

"Someone once told me that this flower this is much more than that of a weed. She told me that it was a wish maker." Kurama said and picked another dandelion and handed it to Botan.

She took it and smiled, not knowing why but she knew that he was talking about her. Botan started to remember the field and Kurama. She blew the flower and the seeds ran off into the field and twirled, feeling the sun on each of its soft umbrellas.

Botan made a wish for a time where she and Kurama could come back to this field and spend the day without distractions. She would have her memory and Kurama would be remembered, it was a nice feeling that the wish gave her. "Kurama this place is wonderful, I do love it. Have you taken me here before?" she asked

"I have, I guess I was hoping it might help you remember." Kurama said and heard a crash of thunder in the background. The clouds gathered above them as they watched the sky. "Looks like rain." He smiled

"Yeah." Botan smiled as a drop hit her nose. She giggled as the rain fell in a sheet that swept over the land, slowly coming toward them like a wall of water. The rain soon consumed them. Botan didn't run nor did Kurama, He knew that she loved the rain and this just might be the think to pull her from he memory loss.

Botan closed her eyes and opened her mouth to taste the rain. She spun around to feel the rain as it made the world a darker shade of gray. She spun so fast that she faltered a bit and was about to fall back, but Kurama was right there to catch her in his arms. She looked up at him...even in the rain did his hair stay perfect.

"Thank you." Botan smiled as a drop slipped from her slick blue hair to land on her nose. She giggled again. "Dance with me." She smiled but paused when she saw the look in Kurama's eyes. It was the look of want, the look of hope and love.

**_Botan POV_**

"Kurama?" I asked him as I stood up before him with my head tilted slightly so I could find a deeper meaning in his eyes. "Are you..." I paused, I couldn't speak anymore, he was holding me now, holding onto my mind. Some how I had given him this power over me.

He had this power that I knew I should have been careful not to give, and yet, her had it. This beautiful one before me. My heart stopped beating in an instant, I felt a pain but it was good thought is hurt at the same time. My thoughts were stopped when Kurama took my hand and pulled me into him.

The next moment I could hear the rain and the soft thumping of his heart. I sighed in comfort for it felt right. He was the one I needed forever. But could I love him like this, could I love him if I had forgotten him? No that would not be right, neither his nor my heart could handle that. So I knew it had to get away from him.

"Botan." Kurama's voice was smooth and calming as he ran his fingers over my wet hair. I shivered under his touch. I wanted it, I wanted him, and I never wanted to run from him. His hand then found its way to my chin where I was lifted up to meet Kurama's eyes. He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

I wanted him to kiss me, but I wanted him to do it when I remembered him, I felt that it would have been more special that way, but my mind faltered as his lips hesitantly brushed my top lip then the bottom. He then pressed his soft petal like lips harder upon mine. I moaned and he brought his arms around me pulling us closer if that was possible.

The kiss only lasted a moment and I was gone just as fast, it was nothing but a simple kiss. But it also did more, because as Kurama pulled away I clamped my eyes closed, something was coming back to me.

_'There is something here, something to remember.'_ My mind spoke, and then I heard another voice. I was pulling me away from what I was so close to finding._ 'No just a few more seconds, my memory is right there.'_ And in my mind I saw an ordinary door, carved of wood that held a round bronze knob. I knew that I had to open that door but as I stepped up to it in my mind's eye a monster appeared.

A woman that looked exactly like me, only she had hair of while, lips of black and eyes of darkness. She held bow with an arrow placed in the shaft at the ready. The woman, I assumed was the guardian of the door, fired her arrow at me and my eyes flew open.

Kurama was looked at me with a concerned face. "Kurama..." I whispered, "I have to open that door. You can help me with it, Kurama."

"Botan are you okay?" Kurama asked, "I guess I should not have..." I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"No. I almost found my memory, Kurama, I know where it is." I said and hugged him and he held me closer. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, for there are still things you don't know." He said

"Yes, but it is a step." I said and it was at that time that I wanted to utter the words I dare not speak, I wanted to tell him that I loved him that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. But that would have to wait; I had to remember him I had to come back.


	19. Homicidal Urges

**Homicidal Urges**

There in the dark hue that the rain left behind as it fell Kurama held Botan as the rain coated her blue hair casing it to curl slightly. The smell of the rain was intoxicating to Kurama's sensitive nose. Kurama let her cry against him; he was feeling her pain is if it were his own. There was nothing he could do about Botan's hurt but hold her. His hands grasped at her clothes.

"Kurama? I know what I have to do..." she spoke against him as a soft roll of thunder dotted the clouds. She pulled back from him to look into his eyes, "I have to go back to him." she spoke it so softly that she was sure that Kurama didn't hear it, but he heard it, every word, every meaning.

"I can't let you go back to him," the fear that he would never see her again was too strong. Never had he held a fear this powerful... save for when he lost Kuronue, this was different, he loved her with his soul.

"I have to, I have to find out the truth and I fear that the only way to do so is to go back and play along." She said "I will inform you of everything, you are detectives right? So then I can also help you stop him." Botan smiled

"Yes I see. But Botan, I may not be able to help you if he tries to hurt you." Kurama spoke, "Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the others would never forgive me. I could not forgive myself. "Botan placed a finger on his lips and fell back onto his chest to hear his heart once more...

**_Genkai's temple_**

The storm caused Nakia to jump, the little Neko, demon was also secretly part Water nymph, was sitting all alone in a room of the Temple. The two known as Kuwabara and Yusuke had gone off to the kitchen with the Girls known as Yukina and Kaiko.

She sat there in the cool room and watched the rain fall from the sky. Being that she was part demon of the water element she stood up and walked out into the rain to become one with it. Little did she know that Hiei was in a tree not too far and he began to watch her as she stood in the middle of a field.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were put together as if she were praying, she was mediating, becoming one with the element around her. Her body began to ripple and her skin turned from a soft peach to a pale cerulean.

She opened her mouth and began to sing. Hiei had known her for a while and had never known that she was only half and half. She had never shown that side of her, perhaps she was ashamed of it...Hiei swallowed hard as her soft song glided through her lips and to his ears.

_"As it falls, darkness calls,_

_Rain to be, watery sea_

_Time drops falling, still it's calling_

_The darkness, the cold the free rain_

_To my water goddess_

_Queen of the Nile,_

_Let me become one with thee_

_The rain is soul, my heart his water..."_

Hiei allowed her last note to echo before flitting down to her. He stood right in front of her with a fire in his eyes. Water and fire don't mix... but what of water and ice, were they not one and the same? Hiei shrugged and watched as her eyes opened. Her eyes were a clear blue.

Nakia took a step back, "You, saw that?" she said

"Hn." Hiei shrugged

"You were not to see me like that...no one was..." Nakia turned to run...

**_Botan's POV_**

I left Kurama reluctant to go, but I knew that o had to, I Knew that going back was my only way to find out how to open the door. Kurama handed me a compact, or a communication mirror as he called it. That way I could call him if need be.

And even if I found nothing by going back I would always know that Kurama would be okay. If he were away from me, he could not get hurt. I was grateful for that.

As I reached my "home" Haru stood outside tapping his foot in anger, it was nearing mid-noon and he had let me leave yesterday.

"You're late, I gave you that day off and you take two? That means you will train harder from now on." he said "now get out of the rain." He said

I was soaked to the bone; it was a miracle that I wasn't sick. I froze when I heard him sniff the air. Kurama's scent must have been all over me.

"Who is that?" Haru asked and I shrugged hoping he would drop the matter but he did not. "So you have made new friends." He said and took a step closer and I knew that I was in trouble. I took a step back and he yanked my hair. "They had brainwashed you," he said

"No! They did not..." oops

"Ha, I knew you were with them." He dragged me into the house and I thought that I would never see Kurama again...after what he was going to do I would wish it so.

**_An hour later_**

I stepped free from a dark room; I saw nothing of what Haru did to me, all I knew was I wanted to kill. The urge was so strong that I lost all sense; I needed to fell the skin between my nails as I scratched it free from a body. I had to kill them, I wanted to kill The Urameshi team, and I would.

* * *

My web site for my CYOA's is up and the first chappter should be up (www.) starsblackrose.(com) take out the ()'s 


	20. Open the door

**Open the door**

She smiled and Held out her arm to her master, Haru took up a silver blade and handed it to her. "I wish to see your lust to kill, show me." He said

Botan took up the knife and Cut her arm making five inch-long incisions from her elbow to her wrist. She smiled as her blood tricked in a liquid like Oil to the floor. Botan then licked her blood from the Blade. "I want to kill them." She smiled

"Good, they are stopping you from saving father and now that you have experienced the pain you will cause them you are ready." He smiled and shoved her through the front door with her bow, five point arrows and blade. "Have fun." He smiled as she walked off.

**_Botan's POV_**

The smell of life made me want to die, I had to kill them, all of them. Starting with the Red one... Kurama. He made me feel something, but I could not remember what it was, all I knew is that I hated it in my new state. Death was all that mattered to me.

I walked from my home and off to the temple with my bow over my shoulder and my quiver with four arrows. The arrows were a special kind for once it enter the skin it would do more damage if pulled out. The tips of the arrows held a five-pointed star. I smiled in spite of myself for I would surely kill them.

I unscrewed my smile when I saw two of them embracing, the dark one Hiei and some other. They shared a kiss and pulled away. I took this chance and pulled off my Bow and I placed an arrow on the shaft. They still didn't see me there, something in me told me that I did not want to do it but by then it was too late. I let go

The arrow flew off, her mark was the fire demon but something unexpected happened. She stepped in front of him, the water Neko Demon had unknowingly stood before the arrow and it plowed into her. Hiei Gasped as the demon fell into his arms she let out a gasp of pain as I left the scene.

I ran down the steps of the temple, I had missed and I was happily saddened by it. Though I had not taken Hiei's life I had taken something else that I knew he needed, a love.

So ashamed for some reason and yet angered for having failed to kill the demon, I ran away hoping Hiei did not see me. I was blinded by my need to kill. Then I ran into him... Kurama he wrapped his arms around me when he recognized me.

**_Normal POV_**

"Botan!" Kurama exclaimed, "I was sure I wouldn't see you this soon." He said, "I am grateful." He hugged Botan and pulled away to look down at her.

Botan's eyes were covered by the shadow of her hair and a dark Aura was coming from her. She began to breath heavy and slowly reached down to find her blade at her side.

"Botan?" Kurama asked unsure of himself, was that even the really Botan? Yes, it was, it had to be, Kurama knew her and what was she. But something was off. And he was right for he was now looking at her arm. He yanked her arm to him, just before she could grab the dagger.

Botan shivered thinking that Kurama had stopped her because he knew her intentions to kill him. She was wrong, apparently he didn't know...

"Botan what is this?" he looked at her cuts. "Did he do this to you?" Kurama asked

"No." she said trying to pull her arm away from him. "I did it," she said and Kurama tightened his grip.

"What would possess you to do such a thing?" he asked letting her arm fall back down.

"Death is what I want for you and the others." Botan pulled out her blade and held it out at him and slashed his left cheek. He was not ready for it so it left a deep gash and his blood slowly seeped through and down his chin.

"Botan?" Kurama wiped the blood from his cheek and chin

"Shut up and die." Botan yelled and lunged at him once more. Kurama moved out of the way. He did nothing but dodge her attacks, not wanting to hurt her. "Fight me."

"I will do no such thing." Kurama said disappearing to catch her from behind. He held her left arm down and her right hand (that held the blade) up in the air. He then moved to place his lips to her ear. "Botan you don't want to do this." he whispered

"Don't tell me..."

"Hush." He soothed her and she dropped the blade as he kissed her cheek. Her tears were falling once more. "I will save you now, you have been so lost." He said

"I..."

"Shh, just listen. Botan, you are not a killer." He said "you are a deity of death, head of the river sticks and you hold this team together, you let us know about cases, Koenma tells you." he said bringing her arms to her side, "We need you and you are our friend, you don't want to kill us." He said, "I don't know what Haru did to you but he cannot take your heart, your soul from you." he whispered, "You know whom you are deep down..." he paused, "Open the door."

Botan felt her knees give in as she closed her eyes against the pain and truthful words. She saw the guardian of the door and she fired a mental arrow of darkness at her. She vanished and Botan stepped to the door and placed her hand on the handle. Botan pulled the handle down and the door swung open revealing a light...then there was darkness as she passed out in his arms.

Kurama sighed and picked her up, leaving the arrows and other destructive weapons behind. He walked to the temple, he had did as he said he would, he freed her... but there was still more to come... he picked up the pace upon hearing and anguished scream that generated from the temple...


	21. Ready or Not

**Ready or Not**

Kurama hastily carried his fallen flower to the temple and saw Hiei in a world of Pain, holding his beloved Nakia in his arms. Kurama was taken aback and gasped as Hiei's energy rose up bringing a barrier of his power around the two. Kurama, looked down at Botan and smiled sadly as he figured out what had happened.

Hiei ignored the fact that the redhead was watching as he flitted away with his dead love in his arms. Kurama wanted to say something, but no words came. How had things gotten so out of hand, it was still surprising to Kurama even after all they had been through. He looked down when he felt Botan stir in his arms. She looked up at him through sleepy and confused eyes. Kurama found it cute, though he could not smile, not until he found out what had happened...

"Ku-Kurama" She smiled up at him weakly, "Kurama!" She gasped and wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug. He hugged her back with just as much disparity and sighed taking in the scent of her hair.

"Botan." her name slipped from his lips smoothly. "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head, "please, Kurama, don't dance around your questions, just ask me, what I did, I know you want to..." she staggered as Kurama set her lightly on the ground.

"I want to be wrong, Botan, I know that I am not. Did you kill Nakia?" he looked through her eyes as she looked away in shame.

"I did, I was trying to kill Hiei and she stepped in front of him, that's when I gained control for a moment, I was sad that I killed Hiei's only chance at love, but at the same time I was happy that I didn't kill him. Kurama, I hate myself" She shivered

"Botan, what you did, I know you didn't mean to. And sure it doesn't make I right, but Botan, I told you I would help you and I will." He reached out for her but she pulled away.

"Don't, Kurama, Please don't come near me, I might kill you too," she said

"No, you won't, I freed you, Botan, see you remember me, you remember now don't you?" he asked

"Yes, I do, I remember it all, Kurama. But what if Haru comes looking for me? What if he does it again and I kill you? Kurama I don't want to kill you, I love you!" she held a hand over her mouth, never thinking that she would utter those words. She was so afraid of his rejection that she never told him... "I have to go..." Kurama grabbed her wrist careful of the cuts and pulled her to him.

**_(Botan's POV)_**

I wanted to run from him, how could I even say that I loved him, I am not worthy of him. And was I truly going to believe that Kurama could love me back, after what I had just done? No there wasn't any way. I had to leave but he pulled me back, he wanted me there with him, after all I had done.

I sighed as my tears stained her shirt and grabbed at him wanting the pain to leave. He ran his hand through my hair and whispered smooth words to calm me. Did he love me back or was he only being a friend? That was the question I would ask, on occasion, it seemed that we were just friends and other times I could have sworn it was more.

"Shh, Botan don't Cry. Please don't, I can't stand to see you like this." he whispered and I shivered, he was so caring, so kind, and so soft... I looked up at him my eyes red from crying. "Smile for me?" I would climb mountains for him but at that moment, what he wanted seemed to be harder, it seemed to be impossible for me to perform the simple action of smiling

"I-I cant." I muttered, "I am sorry" I said looking down wanting to hide.

"Botan." he said in a soft tone that made me melt, never had he said my name with such love. I looked up at him and his eyes were sparkling, they made me blush. "I love you, too" he said...wait did he just say he loved me? He did. I blushed as my body danced and sang with his words, playing them over and over in my head.

"Ku..." I was about to say something anything, no words would come but it didn't matter because at that moment, I felt something smooth slide over my lips.

**_(Normal POV)_**

The kiss only lasted a second but it was more than just that to Botan and Kurama, for they had finally found each other. He pulled her from the embrace and looked at her with a serious face. "I know you might not be ready, but you have to tell all of us what you know and what has been happening, we need to but a stop to this before any more people get hurt."

"Hai!" Botan nodded her eyes, still sad, held determination, she was upset about killing Nakia and she knew that it would never go away, but she had to move on and save the world. "Come on, get everyone and meet me here" She said summoning her oar.

"And you will be?" Kurama asked just as she hopped sidesaddle on her oar

"I need to find Hiei." She said flying off.

**_Somewhere in the Makai_**

Hiei's face was jaded and cold as he covered up the hole. Nakia was his love and he was not ready to let her go, but he had to. He buried her and cried leaving a few red and black tear gems. "Good-bye my love" he stood up from his kneeling position and turned around never to look back again. "What do you want?"

Botan gasped at his dark voice but she knew she deserved it. "Hiei I came to..."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said

"But Hiei..."

"You are just lucky that I don't kill you." he said and vanished before her eyes. Leaving Botan to look at the grave of Nakia. She walked slowly to the grave and knelt down and whispered a few words to the dead.


	22. Means to an End

**

* * *

**

**Means to an End**

* * *

Botan was slumped before the grave of the life she had taken. She sort of wished that Hiei would have yelled at her for doing something so horrific to his one chance at happiness. Oh well she deserved it for being so weak, so easily taken over by darkness. She knew that she would never be the same for now she was a killer, she was not the Botan everyone loved and cared for. She was now one of the many demons they would hunt. She deserved to be locked up in spirit jail.

"Oh Nakia, I am so sorry." She whispered, "you saved Hiei back there and I know that doesn't make things better but I will find a way to make it up to you and bring you back." Botan looked down noticing something glow with the light of the sun. She picked up a few redish gems. "Oh no Hiei, I did this to you." she said putting the tears gems down. "I made you cry."

**_The Temple_**

"Okay so you said Botan wanted to meet us here." Yusuke said jadedly "where is she?"

"She will be here shortly, calm yourself." Kurama reasoned, perhaps he shouldn't have let her confront Hiei on her own. But if he knew Hiei and he did, then Hiei would not have harmed her…at least not physically.

"Hn." Hiei appeared before them and they stood in shock. Some how, if it were possible he seemed darker, sadder and angry. "What the hell, just ask that…"woman" to show us where this Haru guy is so I can kill him."

"Whoa now Hiei, we cant just go off killing people for no reason." Kuwabara said, "This isn't even your fight."

"Baka! It is my fight. That bastard took something from me and he will not live to regret it." Hiei said

"Hiei, I know how you feel, but killing the first person you see won't help." Kurama said and Hiei shot him a dark glare.

"Did we miss something?" Yusuke asked.

Just as it was thought that the tension couldn't get any higher Botan walked up the steps of the temple and looked down at the ground so as not to see the hateful stare of Hiei.

"It's about time you showed up." Yusuke said. "What is it you have to tell us?" Just as Yusuke ended the last question a dark cloud of smoke surrounded Botan and when it cleared Haru was standing next to her.

Botan backed up and shivered in fear. What was going on here?

"Ah, good job Botan my sweet. No that you have all four of them in one spot I can stop them for good." Haru said and help out a hand to them a dark energy flowed into his hand like a river trying to break free of fallen rocks.

The four Boys looked at Botan in pain and confusion and slight anger. How could she have turned on them this way?

**_Botan's POV_**

They looked at me, the looks given to a child rapist or something. Like I was the scum of the earth. The deepest and darkest form of betrayal but I had nothing to do with this. "Botan, how could you turn on us?" came Yusuke's hurt question. I shook my head, No "I didn't…" my words were cut off by Haru's energy rising causing my throat to catch my breath.

"See fox, now it feels? To be betrayed by a loved one." Hiei said darkly. I wanted nothing more than to slap him for even suggesting that I would do such a thing. Then I looked at Kurama, surely he would trust me, surely he knew that this wasn't what I had planned.

His eyes were colorless and had not shine for he was hurt and sad. Like the others. "Well, I see it now, I never did save you did I? You were only trying to get close to us again so you could lure us to one place." Kurama shook his head and turned away just as Haru's magic confined them to a black bubble. They were trapped in a barrier with no light, no way in, no way out.

Kurama. Kurama, no. How had things come this far? Maybe she should have left the missions to them. They were harder than she thought. Maybe she couldn't take care of herself. Maybe she should ask Koenma to let her move on, on into the world of the dead.

**_Normal POV_**

"Why have you done that Haru?" Botan asked with pleading eyes.

"They have turned you against me, despite my power. And you wanted to help them so I had to stop them for your sake. Not come with me…" Haru said dragging her away.

**_Dark Bubble_**

Hiei was slashing at the walls of the barrier finding that his efforts meant nothing he sat down. "That Bitch…" He said

Kurama gasped a bit but nodded "well what do we do now?"

"What? The great Kurama, giving up?" Yusuke said, "yeah we will get out of this and we will…" Yusuke gulped at what he had to say next. "Get rid of Botan," he said

"Wow." Kuwabara breathed, "Who knew that she would turn out to be our enemy? I guess one of us will have to do it. I can't you guys." he sighed

"I will kill her." Hiei said and the others looked at him. None, not even Hiei, wanted to kill her. Somehow when se was around they felt better, helped and happy. She had a way of bringing that out in them. "The old Botan is dead, this Botan is merely a shell and must be killed."

"If she would have just told us about her mission in the first place, we could have stopped this…" Yusuke ended


	23. For you, I will: Part One

* * *

**For you, I will:_ Part One_**

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Botan yelled, "I don't want to end the world! I won't give up my soul freely! So there is no point in…"

"Shut up!" Haru roared back at her, "you will help me and you will give up your soul. Your friends are coming to save you. I knew that dome wouldn't hold them long but it was enough time to set my plan in motion." He said

"What plan? Let me go."

"Like I would tell you, surely you know me better than that. You will see what I mean in due time. For now, Eat." He opened the door and placed a bowl of Roman on the floor and shut the door once more, "You might want to head my words for that may be your last warm meal." He snickered as he walked away.

"What am I going to do now?" She fell back against the wall and slid to the floor bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. The moon's radiating ribbons of light coated her making her pure skin glow with an angelic hue.

**---**

Yusuke Stood with his fist clenched at his sides, there was no way he would die in a purple bubble. "Give me a break! Lets get out of here and kick Haru's ass!" he pointed his index finger at one of the walls

"Hn. You tried that already, what makes you think it will work this time?" Hiei said aggravated himself.

"Well I have to try, there is no way I will let some prissy demon boy take one of my friends and destroy the world by letting his master out of some hellhole!" the smooth beeping of Yusuke's Spirit gun filled the air as he aimed once more. "Stand back!"

"Yusuke, I don't think you should, if this doesn't work it could kill us." Kurama said and Kuwabara let out an objection to the thought of Yusuke killing all of them with another foolish move.

"So you're saying that I could either kill us or free us?" Yusuke asked the red head and he nodded, "my favorite odds." He smiled and turned his attention back to the wall. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled and the world around them turned blue as a thin line of Yusuke's energy hit the wall in a marvelous blow of blue light.

**---**

"How are things going Haru?" asked the dark voice in the mirror once more

"Well masster, the Uramesshi team is trapped within the portal of ssoulss and I have the girl with the ssoul locked up." He said

"Good. As soon as the moon is full you may kill her with the soul sword. But first you must begin the ritual." The dark boss demon laughed as the mirror faded out.

The little sycophant smiled, as he was about to do good for his master. Getting rid of his lisp he walked from his room and to the tower to prepare the sacrifice. With the soul sword he no longer needed her to give up her soul freely He merely needed to stab the cold steel into her heart at the very moment her thoughts were on one she loved and when the full moon drenched her. The moon was easy but Haru didn't know whom she loved, but that bit of information would not be hard to find.

Reaching her door he saw her weeping in the corner of her small prison. Haru only laughed to see such a sight and unlocked the door causing her flinch and look up at him. "Hello darling." He said through the darkness.

Botan looked at him through sad eyes but said nothing to him. He only smiled and walked in and toward her. He smiled down at her and pulled her by the ponytail dragging her up off the ground, as he did so Botan let out screams of pain and protest and she was pulled from the room leaving only the echo of her scream behind.

**---**

The eyes of our four heroes opened one by one; Yusuke sat up with Kurama and Hiei as they held their heads. "Alright we made it." Yusuke smiled

Kuwabara groaned as he sat up, "you are just a luck bastard Urameshi." He said

"Lets go and get Botan back before they use her…" Kurama stopped as his pocket rang; reaching in he pulled out a communication mirror. "Koenma?" Kurama said to let the other know who it was and they gathered around him.

"You must hurry, there isn't much time until the moon is full." He said

"Relax, she wont give up her soul freely now that she knows the truth." Yusuke yawned

"That is where you are wrong, you see it seems the enemy has gotten a hold of the Soul Sword. Botan will no longer have to give it freely. The sword will rip it right out of her." Koenma said, "You must Hurry. If she is killed the demon will be free and more importantly we will lose Botan in both the world of the living and dead…" he was cut off as Kurama shut the compact.

"This is way serious. Come on guys we have to get her back." Kuwabara said and closed his eyes, tapping into his spirit awareness, "she is that way." He pointed and without hesitation the boys were off.

**---Botan's Pov---**

It was a hard dream that was really a nightmare come true. All I wanted to do was know by all by now and I failed to prove myself to the team. Kurama however was the one I regretted letting down the most. He was my love and he knew it. Now it was too late now it was dark and cold. I can't tell if my eyes are open. There is a cold slab of steal beneath me and my arms and legs were bound to the table. And I could remember a sunroof with the full moon almost set at the center before I closed my eyes.

**---**

"A few more moments and the moon will be in the right place." Haru said looking at the sunroof then at Botan who was strapped down to a table next to a huge purple door with black spikes all over, the doorway was wide and came to an arch at the top. "Soon, soon."


	24. For you, I will: Part 2

* * *

**For you, I will. Part 2**

* * *

Yusuke and the others followed Kuwabara into the forest but soon Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh Oh, the trail just stops here." He said

"Damn it Kuwabara! Come on." Yusuke said move so angry with himself. Then he looked around. They were in the center of a circle of five trees. "What the heck?"

"I see, one of these must lead to Botan." Kurama said Knocking on the bark of one of the trees to prove his point. "They are hollow." He said

"Hn, Just pick one."

"Think about it, what happens if we pick the wrong one?" Kurama said. 'Botan.'

Yusuke closed his eyes and walked up to any tree and said, "This one."

"How do you know, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked a little skeptical.

"I don't know but it's better than nothing. Besides the moon is almost right above us. We have to hurry." Yusuke pushed on the bark of the tree revealing a carefully caved out passage.

No more words and no more thoughts, time was not on their side. The climbed through the door and through the passage walking endlessly through a maze of caverns following nothing but instinct.

**-------------------**

The tinfoil sound of a sharpening sword etched its way to the ears of the sleeping Botan. She would have to enjoy this last sleep for what awaited her was a decision she never thought she would have to make.

Haru pulled the sword up and held it up to look it over. It glittered and a sliver light ran up its length and back down again. "Nice of you to join us." Haru said looking at the reflection of the detectives in the sword. "Come to see the show? Couldn't resist the sight of Her blood spilled?" He licked his lips and turned around to face them.

"The only blood that will be spilled around here will be yours." Kuwabara said in anger, and his eyes shifted to the sleeping body of Botan. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing more than what you would do to me." He smiled

"She had better not be dead or so help me god…" Kurama started but was interrupted By Botan's waking moan. "Botan!" he exclaimed and made a motion to move toward her But he found that he could not move. None of them could

"Ah ah ah, Not so fast. Did you actually think that I would let you reach her so you could free her?" he laughed at the thought. "You can have her back when she his fulfilled her purpose."

"I don't think so." Yusuke said and aimed his spirit gun at Haru and without thinking fired it at him. Haru's eye widened in shock and blocked the attack with the only thing he could think of, the sword. The spirit blast etched its way into the steel of the sword and vanished.

"Ha, see, there is nothing you can do to stop me." He laughed

"Damn." Yusuke murmured as Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at the sword." Kurama said

Haru looked up and saw the war that was being fought between the sliver light of the sword and the Blue light of the spirit sword. Then a flash of blue light burst through the blade shattering it. Glittery particles danced to the ground with a glassy rain sound. "WHAT!" Haru tossed down what was left of the sword and stormed toward them in anger.

"You were saying?" Yusuke asked arrogantly smiling.

"I see now that I will have to take drastic measures." Haru held out his hand toward the four boys and brought it down, in turn red energy ropes fell down above the detectives and dances around them in the air. Then Haru clenched his fist and the ropes wrapped tightly around the four. "You see I don't have much time to play with you right now, for you see, my master longs to be free."

Struggling the boys looked on as Haru walked over to Botan and slapped her, knocking her from her trance. "Ughh," Botan looked up and into Haru's angry eyes, "No, let me go!"

"Oh I will, but first I would like to introduce you to…oh I guess you have already met, the detectives."

"Kurama! Guys!" Botan looked back at Haru, "They have nothing to do with this, let them go." Botan reasoned

"Oh but they have everything to do with this. You see I have a proposition for you." Haru smiled. "You see those ropes?" She nodded, "well little by little they are taking your Friends' energy and soon they will have no life energy, in short they will die. Lets see in about Ten minutes." Haru smiled and spoke again before she could protest, "You see, I know you care much for these pathetic boys. So my proposition to you is this: you give up your soul freely and I will let them go."

Botan looked back at the boys and sure enough they began to look weaker then she looked toward the demonic door then back at Haru.

"Well?" He pressed, "You do not have much time."

"Bo-Botan you…cant." Kurama spoke softly.

"Yeah, the world comes first. You know that." Kuwabara added before falling to on knee, a little weaker then the others, being that he was human.

"Yeah, Botan…don't…"

"Hn. Hai, Baka Onna…" Hiei added

"Botan?" Haru interrupted, "have you decided?"

"I have." She paused as tears fell from her eyes, "I will…"

"You will?"

"Give up my soul, just don't hurt them." Botan pleaded, "For them I would do anything." She shuttered

"Very well." Haru snapped his fingers and the ropes coiled and flew out of existence. The boys where still, however, frozen where they stood. All they could do was watch…


	25. Emerald dreams of Sinful Rain

* * *

**Emerald dreams of Sinful Rain**

* * *

The decision was made and it was hers to make. She looked back at the guys sadly and then back at Haru, "Could I say good-bye first."

Haru sighed, "Fine" he said and moved over to her and untied her letting her go to her friends. He figured that it was the least he could do. And it wasn't like she could escape now; if she did he would kill the detectives on the spot.

Botan ran to Kurama first and touched his cheek lightly, "Thank you for everything." she said and leaned in slowly to capture his lips in a sweet kiss while taking his hand leaving something in it. She pulled away from the kiss and stood looking at the others "think of me now and again, please." She turned away, "I'm ready."

"Excellent! Now come here and say this chant." He said yanking Botan to the entrance of the door and handing her a yellow book, "Now read." He ordered

"Umm, Okay." Botan said looking down at the book, "Estell, Mistro, etat meso flecksom!" She whispered.

"louder." Haru shouted

"**ESTELL MISTRO, ETAT, MESO, FLECKSOM**!!!!" Botan shouted but nothing happened, she smiled at Haru then at Kurama. "Ha, you big meany, you should have never let me go."

"What did you do?" he asked

"HA, like I would tell you." Botan said

"I am going to kill your friends for this." Haru stated

"Oh really, and risk losing the key?" Botan said

Kurama looked down in his hand and saw a key shaped energy ball, then looked at Botan. She had no spirit energy left and he could feel it. She was just…human. "Botan."

"Come on Guys kick this guy's butt." Botan said staggering back and leaning on the door for support, her weakness catching up with her,

"Stupid, Girl." He said walking up to Botan, grabbing her by the hair, "That was foolish, because now I don't need you." he said in anger and stabbed her in the stomach and tossed her to the ground.

Upon seeing this, the boys grew angry and broke the spell that kept them in place. Kurama wasted no time in getting to Botan. "Please no, Botan. Get Up!" Kurama yelled pulling out the knife. He looked at Haru with a dark glare of death,

"Lets get him Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled drawing both swords.

"No, Look" he pointed toward Kurama, "This is his fight."

"All this Fighting for someone you love. It's nonsense." Hiei stated with anger.

"But Hiei, what about…" Kuwabara said and stopped after Yusuke elbowed him.

"Hn." Hiei ignored them and flitted away.

"Where is he going?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke

"Its Okay, Kurama can take this guy." Yusuke said, "This should be a good show." He Looked at Botan, "on second thought, lets go help her." He said and bolted to his assistant's side. "Botan. Wake up, Come on," Yusuke said and placed a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

Kurama glared at Haru signifying the coming of a death far worse than that of Demons before. "I won't be giving you any last words, you see, you don't deserve it."

"Ha, Give me that Key. Why do you love that Spirit girl? She is nothing but a human now and you, well I did YOU a favor." He said

Kurama reached behind his hair and pulled out his trademark Rose then looked back down at Botan and gripped the stem of the rose in his fists causing blood to seep through his fingers. No words came from his mouth as he angrily glared back at Haru, he flicked his wrist skillfully; the rose in his hand grew as long as a snake as the petals dissipated into the dangerous air emitting from Kurama.

"You still insist on killing me? Well what go would it do you? She will not be coming back. Now just give me the key and accept the inevitable." Haru spoke drawing a weapon of his own, "But I would enjoy killing you, you have, after all, disrupted my plans on more than one occasion." He licked his lips. "Come on fox. And know that I will show no mercy."

"Nor will I." Kurama said as his lips turned white because he pressed them tightly together as if trying to hold in something that should never be unleashed, Something Kurama knew he couldn't control.

"Well, after you." Haru gave an arrogant bow motioning Kurama to come at him. Kurama glared suspiciously, never being the one to jump into a fight. What was Haru hiding? "Well Fox, I am waiting."

"What is Kurama waiting for?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as they watched on with interest.

"Just watch? And how am I supposed to know?" Yusuke asked. Botan stirred below him and he looked down. The color in her cheeks was fading along with the regularity of her breathing. "Botan."

"Damn, there has to be something we can do for her."

"It will be no use, she is nothing but a mere human, maybe if she had her spiritual energy she would be able to fight it. But so long as Kurama has the key in his hand, there is no way to save her." Haru answered

Kurama looked down at his hand, The key still glowing, but something about the way Haru gave his lifesaving advice made Kurama I little uneasy. He would have to give the key to Botan; it was her soul and essence. But Kurama couldn't help but thank that Haru knew something he did not.

"Well what are you waiting for Kurama, you gonna let her die, or give her, her soul back?" Haru edged holding back a smirk.

"I…will give it back, but after I defeat you." Kurama said as he saw the yellow book at his feet. He quickly picked it up and tossed it behind him for Yusuke and Kuwabara to read.

"What the?" Yusuke opened the book to where the bookmarker was. "What do I do with this?"

"Dur read it Urameshi, oh I forgot, you don't know how to read." Kuwabara said.

"Now Kurama, what good did that do? Honestly, are you trying to stall for time? Cuz we have run out." Haru lunged at Kurama with his sword; Kurama dodged it with ease and swung his Whip around tripping Haru. He fell flat on his face and stood up quickly.

Kurama only glared darkly at Haru before wrapping his whip around his ankle and dragging him roughly to the ground, the back of his head hitting the ground hard.

Haru sat up and swung at the whip with his sword cutting himself free, Kurama was taken aback, how could a normal sword cut through his whip? Kurama disregarded the shortened Whip and pulled out petals from his pocket throwing them into the air allowing them to solidify, to become as hard and sharp as a thousand blades.

"You really think that will stop me?" Haru asked throwing aside his sword and calling upon his Bow. And as soon as he did, thousands of arrows flew through the air; with such great speed that not even Kurama could comprehend what was happening until it was over.

Each one of his rose petals had been run through by an arrow and were now hanging on the wall behind him.

Yusuke Looked behind him, "Watch it!" he glared at Kurama then looked back at Kuwabara who was struck with fear, almost becoming a pincushion made him thus.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Haru said it matter-of-factly, "Now you see that you are in too deep." Haru smiled tossing aside his bow

"Great, what is he going to bring out this time?" Kuwabara sneered as he watched

Haru snapped his fingers and in his hands he held a hand sythe on a chain. "No more surprises I see." Haru said

Kurama shrugged letting him think what he wanted. He clamped his hand over the key making sure it was still there and tucked it into his pocket. They were running out of time. He had to finish Haru now, or it would be too late to save Botan. Haru ran at Kurama with the sythe.

"Kurama Move." Yusuke shouted but Kurama ignored him and stood tall and proud as Haru sliced down Kurama's front leaving a long cut from his chest to his abdomen. Haru Smirked upon seeing Kurama's red blood.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled in unison

"You know it was too easy. And I thought you would put up more of a fight than that." Haru smirked, "Now, I will be having that key."

Kurama still stood unresponsive to everything, Haru backhanded him and dug his sythe into Kurama's bleeding wound, "Doesn't that hurt you? Tell me how…" He pressed harder for emphasis. "It feels to die."

Kurama never flinched he was busy concentrating on his work, his last resort. Kurama wasn't even aware of his surroundings until the ripping sound from the earth below shook him back. Kurama Smirked still ignoring the pain, which he clearly felt now.

"What, you love this pain? You want to die?" Haru said, "then why didn't you just say…" His words were cut off when he felt vines creeping up his legs. "What?" he looked down trying to kick the vines free, but doing so only made them tighter.

"Why don't you tell ME how it feels to die?" Kurama spoke in a dark tone. "I suppose you would like to know how I am doing this, you are, after all, about to die and it only seems fitting that you know how before to do." Kurama said arrogantly. Haru glared and nodded, "Very well, look down at the path." Kurama said

Haru looked down and followed the path of the vines his eyes opened in horror. The path came from below Kurama, "But how, you never moved? And that would not have been enough time for you to…" he paused once more, "when you picked up the book, you planted the seed…"

"Very good." Kurama smiled, "well it seems you were right, we don't have time left so…" Kurama brought his hands together and closed his eyes, and with one motion he aimed his hands at the vine-covered Haru, then the vines violently dragged him to the ground, pulling him down into the ground. The sound of breaking bones filled the air and the sound of gushing blood danced along with it as Haru was pulled down into a sort of juicer made by the ground.

Yusuke winced as Kuwabara looked away in disgust. "Kurama." Yusuke spoke as Kurama staggered over to them he reached into his pocket and handed him the key. "Read the book and give this…back to…her." Kurama said falling forward as Kuwabara caught him.


	26. A kiss From a Rose

**

* * *

**

A Kiss From a Rose

* * *

After reading the book, Yusuke found that he had to speak a counter spell. Kurama somehow learned that giving Botan her energy back without doing it would result in the very thing they were trying to prevent.

Botan came to in a matter of moments and Blinked up at Yusuke. She winced as the pain from her wound caught up with her.

"Shh, Botan don't move." Yusuke spoke calmly

"Wh-where is Kurama?"

"Right here, next to you." Yusuke frowned, " But I don't think he is going to make it."

"What?!?" Botan shot up and screamed in pain.

"He saved you, and us. Botan, he is a hero." Kuwabara said

"But…"

"No, it's okay." Yusuke said picking her up, while Kuwabara picked up Kurama, "Lets get back to the temple."

**----**

Hiei hadn't been at the grave for long when he noticed that it was no longer there. His Nakia was gone. He grew angry at the thought of grave robbers digging up his treasure.

Hiei caught the sight of footprints and was now following them. He stopped when a familiar sound touched his ears. Singing… could it be? Hiei zipped off to find the source of the watery song.

Stepping into a clearing near a waterfall, he saw her in all her beauty. She wore nothing but the beaded necklace made of black stones. His tears.

Nakia turned around and looked at the fire demon. Her fire demon. "Hiei" she breathed like it was the most divine word in the world. She blushed when she noticed her nudity.

"N-." Hiei could not bring himself to utter her name lest he jinx his gift. "Who- Botan." he smirked.

"That's right, Hiei, she brought me back. I know what she did and I know it was not her fault, I don't blame her. You should forgive her as well." Nakia walked to him and places a wet hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Hai." He whispered in a daze as he brought her into a small kiss.

**----**

Botan woke up and felt like herself save for the pain she felt in her heart, held by the thought of never seeing Kurama's Forest eyes again. Never seeing his reassuring smile, the one that let her know it would all be alright. She was greeted by the ruby eyes of Yukina.

"Oh, so glad you are okay." Yukina said and hugged Botan.

"Its nice to see you too Yukina." Botan smiled, "H-how is Kurama." Botan asked almost not wanting to know afraid of the answer.

Yukina looked down at her hands, "He is in his room if you would like to see him." Yukina avoided the question. Botan quickly jumped out of bed and walked into the hall where she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing outside Kurama's door with solemn faces.

Genkai walked out of his room and wiped the blood from her hands. Botan walked to the door, her hand hovering over the door handle. Genkai coughed and nodded as Botan looked at her for consent.

Botan slid the door open and walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. She walked through the mellowly lit room and saw Kurama covered from the waist down by the blanket; he was lying on his back, his chest covered in bandages. His breathing was Rugged and his hair was fanned out on his pillow.

Botan slowly walked toward him drawn to his soft breathing. She came to a stop right before him and knelt down and lightly traced his bindings. "Oh Kurama." She cried and placed her head on his chest careful not to hurt him. She listened to his heartbeat, and then she began to feel pressure on her head and looked up to see Kurama's eyes.

His hand slid down her face as she lifted her head up to greet him properly. "Kurama." She whispered. "Oh god, I thought you were going to die. I am sorry for everything."

"Botan. I'd say you did well for your first mission." He smiled drawing her closer, almost on top of him if she hadn't stopped him, "what is it?"

"Won't I hurt you?" she asked looking down at his wound

"No." he smiled and pulled her on top of him kissing her lips ever so softly.

"Can we come in now? We are dying out here?" Kuwabara called from the other side of the door.

"No, because you guys made me think Kurama was gone" Botan said breaking the kiss.

"Aw come on, can't you take a joke?"

"No, I seem to recall when you fell for that death joke, twice. How upset you were, why would you do that to me?"

"She has a point Urameshi?" Kuwabara said

"Shut up, you are the one who tricked me, both those times." Yusuke said shoving him, "That reminds me, I still hate you for that." he said "oh Hey Hiei? N-Nakia?

"Why hello Yusuke."

"Kurama, Hiei is here…do you think…" Botan looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I think so." Kurama said, "Come on in Guys."

Everyone walked in following Hiei as he walked up to Botan. "Onna…" he cringed, "I forgive you…"

"Thank you Hiei." Botan jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Hey Nakia" She let Hiei go and hugged her, "Sorry about before."

"Oh its okay I knew it wasn't your fault." She smiled

"Now aren't we just the perfect little family?" Yusuke said sarcastically. "So how was your first mission?"

**Botan POV**

I never would let them know that I had a hard time so I told a little lie. Well here I am now, back to my old job as Assistant to the spirit detective. On my way to pick up Kurama from School. He and I Have gotten very close and well I think we might do something no one of my kind has ever done…

I walked on and stopped in front of him and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. That's when he got down on one Knee, and…

"Botan, will you marry me?" He asked. Botan Minamino? Botan Kurama? I would figure it out later, right now…

"Yes." Oh god yes.

He slipped a ring on my finger a gold and sliver band with a golden rose and a diamond in the middle. I was so happy. I pulled him up to his feet and kissed him once more. Behind me I could hear the ooo's coming from the others. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, All of us. I would say that this mission defiantly was a good one. For my first and last mission.

**

* * *

**

Das Ende

* * *


End file.
